Loyalty
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Skye Grant is best friends with The Bella Twins. When she starts getting close to one of their exes, will she stay loyal to them or allow herself to get closer to him.
1. Chapter 1

Skye Grant was a beautiful thirty year old. She was white, about five foot eight with dark brown eyes and wavy chestnut brown hair that when down to the middle of her back. She had a tattoo of a cross on her right hip. She was a very successful author. She'd written six best-sellers. She wrote mystery and love stories. When she was twenty-four she'd met Nicole and Brie Garcia-Colace, AKA The Bella Twins while she was in Brooklyn for a book signing. They were all staying in the same hotel at the time. They'd all been best friends ever since. She was a bridesmaid in Brie's wedding, Nicole and Brie were bridesmaids in her wedding later that same year. Skye was one of the first people Brie called when she found out she was pregnant. She was front row at WrestleMania 33 when John Cena had proposed to Nicole. Skye had just pulled into Nicole's driveway. She was having dinner with Nicole and her boyfriend Artem Chigvinstev. As she always did she just walked right in.

"Hello?" She said.

"We're in the kitchen." Nicole said. She went into the kitchen. "Hi."

"Hi." They hugged. "Hi Artem."

"Hi." He said. They hugged. "Bloody Mary?"

"Yes."

They were sitting at the dining room table eating.

"How's my Little Bird?" Skye asked.

"She's doing great." Nicole said.

"I miss her."

"Brie's gonna be in LA in two days." "I know they love to see you."

"I'd love to see them but I'll be gone by then."

"Where are you going?"

"Maine."

"Time to write a new book?"

"Yeah."

"I can't wait to read it." "I'm excited." "When are you leaving?"

"I have a flight booked for nine tomorrow."

Skye was getting ready to leave. She, Nicole and Artem were standing by the front door.

"Call me when you get back we'll get together." Nicole said.

"Definitely." "Tell Brie hi and tell my Little Bird aunt Skye loves her." They hugged. She and Artem hugged.

"Safe travels." Artem said.

"Thank you."

The next day Skye got to her lake house in Maine at around noon. Her house was right on the water. She even had a dock and a boat with a full kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. She had taken the sheets off the furniture and opened the curtains to let the sun in. After working for a few hours she went to get a coffee. She was sitting down drinking her coffee and looking at her phone.

"Skye." A man's voice said. She knew that voice. It was John Cena. She looked up and sure enough that was exactly who is was.

"John, hey." She stood up. They hugged. "How are you?"

"Good." How are you?"

"Good." They sat down.

"I haven't seen you since the engagement party."

"I know it's been a long time."

"How's Malcom?"

"We're divorced."

"I'm sorry." "When?"

"Shortly after you and Nicole split up."

"You two seemed so happy at the engagement party."

"That was just a façade." "We'd been having problems for a long time at that point." "Then one day we both decided we were sick of being unhappy."

"What are you doing in Maine?"

"I'm here for two months writing another book."

"I'm here for two months to."

"Shooting a movie?"

"Yeah." "We should grab lunch sometime."

"For sure."

"I have to go." He stood up. "Do you have my number?"

"Yeah."

"I think I still have yours to."

"It was great to see you."

"Great seeing you to."

"Bye."

"Bye." He left.


	2. Chapter 2

Skye was enjoying her second morning in Maine. She was planning on drinking her morning coffee then getting some work done. As she was drinking her coffee her Skype ringtone went off on her phone. She pressed the button to connect. Brie, Birdie and Nicole popped up.

"Hi you guys." Skye said.

"You're not busy are you?" Brie asked.

"No."

"Birdie wanted to say hi to you." Nicole said.

"Hi Ky-Ky." Birdie said waving.

"Hi my Little Bird, how are you?" Skye asked.

"Miss you."

"I miss you to."

"Play."

"I can't." "I'm not close." "I promise when I am we'll play."

"How's the writing coming along?" Nicole asked.

"Great." "I've already written two chapters."

"When do you think you'll be back?" Brie asked.

"End of July at the latest."

"Birdie say bye to aunt Skye."

"Bye Ky-Ky." Birdie said. "Love you." She blew her a kiss.

"Aw I love you too Little Bird." "Bye." "Bye you guys."

"Bye." Nicole and Brie both said.

Skye had been working for about a half hour. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Is this Skye?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"Good this is still your number." "This is John."

"Hi John."

"Hi." "What are you doing?"

"Working."

"I was just calling to see if you wanted to go to lunch tomorrow?"

"What time?"

"One o'clock."

"Ok." "I'll text you the name of a restaurant that has the best food."

"Alright." "See you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next afternoon when Skye got to the restaurant John was already sitting in a booth. She went over to the table. He stood up.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." They hugged and sat down. They ordered. "Any luck with your writing?" John asked.

"The pages are pouring out of me."

"That's great."

"How's your movie going?"

"Great it's really fun."

"What kind of movie is it?"

"A comedy." He explained the plot to her.

"That sounds hilarious."

"That's why I agreed to do it."

"I like your hair."

"Thanks." "Most people on the Internet don't."

"Why?"

"I guess they're just used to my short hair look." "I've read comments that say." "Cena you've ruined my childhood."

"Just because you decided to let your hair grow?"

"Yeah."

"People are crazy." "It looks nice."

"How's single life treating you?"

"I've been on a few dates but nothing serious." "You?"

"Same."

They were leaving. They were parked next to each other.

"You were right." John said. "That food was great."

"I told you."

"Are you gonna go home and write?"

"For a little while but before it's gets dark I'm gonna take my boat out and go fishing."

"You like to fish?"

"I love it."

"Me to."

"Maybe you can come fishing with me sometime while you're here."

"That sounds fun." "How far away do you live from the lake?"

"I live on the lake." "I'll text you my address." "Anytime you want to come over to fish just let me know."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye." They got in their cars and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Four days later Skye decided to take the day off and drive to Boston, Massachusetts for a Boston Red Sox game. She had a friend who worked at Fenway Park who could get her tickets. Her seat was pretty close to the field. As she was taking her seat she couldn't believe she saw John just three seats down.

"Hey." She said. "What are the chances?"

"Skye." John said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew the Red Sox were in town, so I decided to make the almost two hour drive and come support my home state team." "What about you?"

"We had the day off from shooting so I decided to drive down and catch the game." "I don't know you were from Massachusetts."

"Did you think I was from LA?"

"Yeah."

"Nope." "I'm originally from Brookline, Massachusetts born and raised."

"I never would've guessed." "This is going to be a great game."

"Yeah it is."

The Red Sox had won the game 3-2. It was around eight o'clock at night. Skye and John walking to their cars together.

"I'm glad I decided to come." Skye said. "That was fun."

"I had a blast." "Are you driving back tonight?"

"No I got a room at The Hilton on Main Street."

"Me to." "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Me to." "There's a Texas Roadhouse down the street." "Wanna go?"

"Sure."

They went to the restaurant. They're food had just arrived. They both ordered steaks.

"I'm gonna pay for this tomorrow." She said. "It'll make me so fat."

"Are you out of your mind?" "You don't need to watch your weight at all."

"Thank you." She smiled. It had been a long time since someone had complimented her.

"You're welcome."

They were eating and talking. She was telling him about what led to the divorce.

"Malcom worked a lot but that wasn't the problem." She said. "The problem was when he would come home." "He never wanted to spend any time together." "It hurt to feel unloved and unwanted."

"So basically you were willing to put in the work and he wasn't."

"Yeah." For the next two hours Skye went on about her childhood and her family. "I'm sorry, here I am just rambling on about myself you must be bored out of your mind."

"No." "I like getting to know you better." "It's nice to know you as something other then Brie and Nicole's best friend." "Continue."

"Ok."

Twenty minutes later the check came. Skye went to get her debit card out of her purse.

"I've got it." John said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Ok." "Thanks."

"No problem."

When they got back to the hotel they rode the elevator up together. His floor was one above hers. The elevator dinged for her floor.

"Can I walk you to your door?" He asked.

"Sure."

They were standing outside her door.

"Is next Thursday good for you to go fishing?" John asked. "Around four in the afternoon?"

"Sure." "It'll be fun." "I haven't had anybody to fish with in a long time."

"I'm glad we ran into each other." "I had fun tonight."

"Me to." They hugged. "See you next week, goodnight."

"Goodnight." She went in her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later it was a Saturday morning. Skye was working. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Skye." Nicole said.

"Hey Nicole."

"What's up?"

"Not much."

"What are you doing?"

"Working."

"Want me to let you go?"

"I can talk for a minute."

"The writing still going well?"

"I'm right in the middle of chapter five."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing great." "Artem and I had such a passionate night last night." "The sex was other worldly."

"Sex?" "What's that?" She said jokingly. "Called me to brag huh?"

"I figured since you don't have a sex life at the moment you can live vicariously through me." She said jokingly.

"I don't know, I'm not really into Russians." She said jokingly.

"Why not?" "They fuck great."

Skye laughed. "I'm sure."

"Maybe you'll meet someone up there in Maine."

"I highly doubt it."

"Have you done anything fun since you've been up there?"

"I drove to Boston the other day and saw a Red Sox game." "I'm going to a carnival tonight."

"By yourself?"

"Being married to Malcolm I got used to doing things by myself." "I gotta go."

"Ok I'll call back in a few days."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Four hours later Skye was in the kitchen getting ready to make lunch. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Making some lunch." "Another day off?"

"I'm on my lunch break to." "I heard something about a carnival tonight from some of the locals."

"I'm going to it."

"Maybe I'll see you there."

"Maybe."

Later that night it was around eight o'clock. Skye had been at the carnival for an hour. She'd ridden some rides. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around. It was John.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey."

"Been here long?"

"About twenty minutes." They started to walk around. "Do I get to tell you stuff about me this time?"

"If you want to."

As walked around John told her about himself and his family. They discussed their interests and discovered they had a lot in common. They'd gotten some food. They were walking passed a game.

"Want me to win you something?" He asked.

"If you think you can."

"I can." John won on the first try.

"I'll take that blue stuffed monkey."

They decided to ride the ferris wheel. John noticed Skye was freaking out a little when it would go to the top.

"Are you afraid of the ferris wheel?" John asked.

"It's just that when we get to the top it occurs to me, the only thing holding me in this seat is this metal bar." "If it breaks I'm plunging head first to my death."

"The odds of that happening are very minimal."

"Yeah, but it still could."

They started to go near the top again and she started to freak again. John grabbed her hand. "It's ok."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

John walked Skye to her car.

"See you Thursday." John said.

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Skye was just getting ready to go to bed. She got a text message and checked it. It read.

Just wanted to make sure you made it home safe. - John.

She smiled. _"Aw that's sweet." _She thought.

I'm fine about to go to bed. - Skye

Ok goodnight. - John

Goodnight. - Skye


	5. Chapter 5

It was Thursday. John was coming to go fishing today. Skye had her days work done by two in the afternoon. At four o' clock there was a knock at the door. She answered it. It was John.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in. "Did you have any trouble finding the place?"

"No."

"I just have to grab a couple things and then we'll go."

"Ok."

They'd been out on the lake for about two hours. Nothing was biting. They had a radio on low.

"Figures." She said. "When I bring someone out with me nothing's biting."

"I like it." "It's peaceful."

"It is."

"Dark clouds are rolling in."

"Yeah." "The weather channel lied to, they said it was supposed to be sunny all day." Broken by the band Lifehouse came on the radio. "I love this song." "It came out when I was a senior in high school."

"Let's see, when you were a senior in high school, I was the age you are now." "Jesus that makes me feel about a hundred."

"You're not old John."

He went to her. "You wanna dance?"

"Sure." They began to slow dance. "I haven't danced in a long time."

"Me either."

"The last time for me was at my wedding."

"You're a good dancer."

"Thank you."

"I'm ready glad we've gotten to know each other better."

"Me to." "Like you said I only knew you as one thing, Nicole's boyfriend." "It's been nice getting to know you." Suddenly they felt a few raindrops then it started to pour. "Oh shit!" "Grab the radio."

They went down below.

"I'll grab you a towel." She said. She brought him a towel.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"It's nice down here."

"This is nothing." "Come here." She opened the door to her bedroom. It was huge and had a king-sized bed in it. It had a window with a view on the lake.

For next two hours they sat down there talking.

"I think it stopped." She said. She went to check. "Yep it stopped." They went back up top. The sun had come back out. It was just starting to set. They could see a rainbow. "Look." "How beautiful."

"Yeah it is." She looked at him. "Wanna stay for dinner?"

"Alright."

"Let's go." "Wanna drive the boat?"

"Yeah."

They were having pasta. Skye had just put it on plates for them and put them on the table.

"Would you like some wine?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Red, white?"

"Either one is fine."

"White it is then."

After dinner they went and sat down in the living room.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Which one?"

"You pick."

"Have you ever seen Back To The Future?"

"I love all three of them."

"Me to."

They put in the first one. They were about halfway through.

"Do you want some more wine?" She said.

"Yeah." "I'll get it for the both of us." He got their glasses and went into the kitchen.

About forty-five seconds later when John was on his way back to the living room Skye's Skype ring on her phone went off. She answered it without thinking twice.

"_Oh shit."_ She thought when Nicole and Artem popped up on the screen.

"Hi Skye." Nicole said. John stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her voice.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." Artem said.

"Hi."

"What's up?" Nicole asked.

"Now isn't really a good time, I'm working."

"You're working this late."

"I'm on a roll."

"Ok." "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye." They hung up. John sat down next to her and handed her her glass. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." John said.

"I hate lying to her." "Even though nothing's going on saying." "I'm having drinks with your ex looks bad."

"Yeah."

After the movie Skye walked John to the door.

"You're welcome here anytime you wanna come over." Skye said. "I'm sorry about the whole Nicole thing." "I feel really bad."

"Don't." "It's ok really." "I had a lot of fun today."

"Me to." They hugged. Without knowing why she kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He left.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later Skye was working. Her Skype ringtone went off. She pushed the button to connect.

"Hi." Her baby sister Willow said. Willow was ten years younger then Skye. She was in her third year at Princeton University.

"Hey Will." "It's been a long time."

"I know I've just been busy." "How are you?"

"Good." "I'm in Maine writing a new book."

"Cool." "I made the Dean's list."

"That's great." She got up to get another cup of coffee. "Have you talked to mom?"

"Not recently."

"You should call her." "She misses you."

"I will." As Skye was sitting back down on the couch Willow saw the monkey that John had won for her at the carnival. "That's cute."

"What?"

"That stuffed monkey." "Where did you get it?"

"I won it at a carnival." "Well actually a friend of mine won it for me."

"Boyfriend?"

"No." "He's just a friend I've been hanging out with."

"Is he your friend with benefits?" She said smiling.

"Shut up Willow." She said smiling. "It's nothing like that." "We're just friends."

"Do you like him?"

"Not in that way." "He's just fun to hang out with."

"Then why do you keep smiling while you're talking about him?"

"I do not."

"You do to." "What's his name?"

"John."

"John what?"

"Cena."

"John Cena?" "Nicole's ex?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, you like Nicole's ex?"

"Like I we're just friends." "Nothing has happened between us and nothing will."

"Uh-huh." She said not believing her. "Let me ask you a question." "Does Nicole know you are spending time with John?"

"I don't see a reason to tell her." "There's nothing between John and I."

"Or is it because you feel guilty?"

"I have nothing to feel guilty about." "I haven't done anything wrong." "I have to get back to work."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too bye."

"Bye."

Later that night John met Randy Orton at a bar. Randy was in town for an autograph signing. They were playing pool. John got a text on his phone. It read.

What are you doing? - Skye

I'm in a bar playing pool with Randy Orton. - John

Have fun. I'm going to bed. - Skye

Goodnight. - John

Goodnight. - Skye

"Are you gonna keep texting or are we gonna play pool?" Randy said.

"Sorry." John took his shot.

"Who are you texting with?"

"A friend."

"A woman?"

"Yeah."

"Are you fucking her?" He asked smirking.

"No."

"Who is she?"

"Skye Grant."

"Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"She's Nicole and Brie's best friend." "You've met her before."

"Wait, that chick who's the author?"

"Yeah."

"She's cute." "Why are you two texting each other?"

"She's in Maine to writing a book." "We've been hanging out."

"So you're not fucking her but you want to?"

"No." "I just like hanging out with her." "She's a lot of fun."

"So you're not attracted to her at all?"

"She's beautiful but we're just friends."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Believe what you want, it's the truth."

"Yeah sure." He said not believing him.

"Shut up and take your shot."


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later on a Friday morning Skye was working. It was a hot day. She planned on working till two in the afternoon then spending the rest of the time swimming in the lake. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"Do you have plans today?"

"I'm working right now but since it's so hot, I'm calling it a day at two and spending the rest of the day in the lake."

"Want some company?"

"Sure." "Come on over."

"I'll be done on set by two and be there at three."

"Alright." "Don't forget to bring your swim trunks."

"I won't."

"Do you wanna have a cookout?" "I'll take my grill down to the dock." "I have hamburgers and hotdogs."

"Sounds good."

"I'll be at the lake when you get here." "I'll leave the house unlocked for you." "You can use my bathroom to change."

"See you then."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

John got there at around three. He changed his clothes and headed down to the lake. As he got to the end of the dock he could see Skye on a long raft floating. She was wearing a yellow bikini. Her eyes were closed. He stared at her for about fifteen seconds.

"I'm here." He said.

"Hi." She said looking over at him.

"Hi."

"How's the water?"

"Great." "I'm about to get back in, I'm hot." She got off the raft and into the water.

John got into the water and swam over to her. "How was your day?"

"Good."

"Get a lot written today?"

"I finished chapter twelve."

"That's good."

After two more hours in the water the decided to get out and eat. She was sitting at the end of the dock with her feet in the water. John brought her a plate.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome." He got a plate and sat down next to her. They were eating.

"I'm glad I let you cook." "You cook these better then me."

"Good thing you like it then."

After they ate they got back in the water. She'd gotten another raft so John could float beside her. They both had their eyes closed. John looked over and Skye wasn't there.

"Skye?" "Where'd you go?" "Skye?" Suddenly his raft tipped over. When he surfaced her saw Skye laughing. "Oh that's it, come here." They took turns splashing each other and playing around. They stayed in the water for another half an hour then decided to get out.

They were on the dock drying off. When Skype went to take a step for slipped because it was wet. John caught her by the elbows.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Slowly his lips started drifting closer to hers. He kissed her. She kissed him back. It was nice and slow for about thirty seconds. When it broke they looked at each other shocked at what they just done. "I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry." You could feel the awkwardness.

"We can't be doing that."

"Absolutely not."

"I'm gonna go."

"Ok I'm gonna clean up down here."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." He started to walk back to the house. "_What just happened here?" _She thought.

"_I gotta be out of my mind." He thought. "I can't be kissing Skye." "What was I thinking?"_


	8. Chapter 8

_Skye was going to Nicole's for dinner to have dinner with her and Artem. She just walked through the door._

_"I'm here." Skye said._

_"Hi Skye." Nicole said. Artem was standing next to her._

_"Hi, I brought my new boyfriend."_

_"You have a new boyfriend?"_

_"Yeah." John walked in._

_"You bitch, how could you do this to me?"_

_"I'm sorry." Suddenly Nicole had a gun and shot her._

Skye woke up. It was the middle of the night. She was glad it was just a dream.

It had been two days since Skye and John had kissed. They hadn't talked to each other since. It was around five o'clock in the afternoon. Skye had already finished working for the day. Her cell phone started to ring. It was Nicole's ringtone. Skye immediately felt guilty.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Working?"

"No I'm done for the day."

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing." _I'm sorry I didn't mean to kiss John." She thought. Please forgive me." "It didn't mean anything."_

"Have you done anything fun?"

"I've just been enjoying the weather and stuff."

"I can't wait till you get back." "I need some BFF time."

"Me to."

"Do you think you'll be back by August 16th?"

"Yeah why?"

"Brie and I want you to model one of our new Birdiebee and do a photoshoot."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You should hire a professional model."

"We don't want a professional model." "We want our best friend." "We know you'll do great."

"I'll do it."

"Great, I have to go but I'll call back in a few days." "I miss you."

"I miss you to." "Tell Brie I said hi next time you talk to her."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

Three weeks later John on break on set. He'd been staring at Skye's number in his contacts for the last ten minutes. He hadn't spoken to her since they kissed. He missed hanging out with her. He pushed the button to dial her number.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi John."

"How are you?"

"Good." "It's been a little while."

"I know." "I've been busy."

"Me to."

"Wanna hang out tonight?"

"Sure." "Wanna come over for dinner at around seven?" "I'm making a meatloaf."

"Sounds good."

"See you tonight."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

At seven o'clock there was a knock at the door. She answered it. It was John.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He went inside. They hugged and went into the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." John sat down at the table.

"We should address the elephant in the room."

"The kiss?"

"Yeah."

"Look, just because we kissed doesn't mean it has to be awkward between us."

"Right."

"We're still friends." "Right?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you want some wine?"

"Yeah."

"Me to."

Since they didn't want to admit the awkwardness that was between them, they were both drinking a lot. Over half the bottle of wine was gone. They weren't drunk but they were buzzed. Skye was doing the dishes. John was still sitting at the table.

"That meal was delicious." John said.

"Thanks."

"When are you going back to LA?"

"Two weeks from today." She finished the dishes and turned around to face him.

"I'm gonna miss hanging out." He stood up and went up to her.

"We'll find time to hang out." He smiled. "What?"

"You have suds on your nose." He brushed them off of her. He put his palm to her cheek.

"We can't."

"I know." He said coming closer to her. They kissed. It became passionate very quickly. Without breaking from his lips she guided them backwards to the living room. When she thought they were close to the couch she felt for it behind her and felt it. She positioned John so he was in front of couch. Breaking from her lips he sat down. She straddled him just as quickly and they were kissing again. It had been a year and a half since a man had shown her any kind of physical attention, so needless to say she was enjoying it. All John could think about was how beautiful she was and how much he wanted her. She put her head back and moaned as he kissed her acrossed her neck. They kissed. She felt his hands move down to her ass and squeeze it. She moaned against his lips. Then she felt his hands go under her shirt moving them up slowly. His hands felt great on her skin. She wanted to feel them all over her body. They broke the kiss just for a second so he could take off her shirt. He through it on the floor and they returned to kissing. She grinded against him. "Skye." He moaned against her lips. He grabbed her bra straps and pulled them down but it was still fastened. He kissed her right shoulder then her left. Just as he was about to undo her bra her cell phone started to ring. It was Nicole's ringtone. That was enough to snap Skype back to reality.

"John stop."

He looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't." She pulled her bra straps up. Her phone stopped ringing. "I'm sorry." "I really am." She said apologetically. "I really want this."

"So do I."

"I can't do this to Nicole." "She's my best friend." "It's not right." "I'm really sorry." She got off of him. "I need you to leave."

"I understand." He stood up and left.

Skye sat down and cried out of guilt.


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed since Skye had told John to leave. They hadn't talked since. She couldn't get over the thought that she was betraying Nicole. On the other hand she couldn't stop thinking about John and that night. She wanted him to do what he was doing that night. She knew she hadn't wanted him to stop. It was early in the morning. Skye decided she was going to try and clear her head today. She'd just put on her shirt and tied it in the front, followed by a light blue summer skirt. She went downstairs and got her laptop, the boat keys and a fishing pole. Before she left she made sure to put her cell phone on the kitchen island. She didn't want to be disturbed by anything or anyone. She headed out for the boat.

John was on break. He tried calling Skye but it went to voicemail. He wanted to talk to her about that night.

It was mid-afternoon. Skye was out on the boat. She'd written two chapters now she was fishing. Suddenly kissing John came into her mind. How soft his lips were and how good his hands felt.

"_Damn it Skye!" She scolded herself. "Stop it." "Stop it right now."_

It was now nighttime. John was back at his hotel. He tried calling Skye but got her voicemail again so he decided to leave her a message.

"Hey." He said. "I'm coming over we need to talk."

Twenty minutes later Skye had just parked the boat. She was gathering up her things when from behind her she heard John say.

"Hey." She screamed and jumped and dropped her things. Lucky for her her laptop she in a protective case. She turned around and surprised to see John. "Sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been calling you." "I've left messages."

"I left my phone at the house." "Listen, I don't think we should talk to each other anymore."

"Why?"

"We just shouldn't."

"I can't stop thinking about that night." "I can't stop thinking about you." "You're a wonderful person."

"Don't."

"I can't help the way I feel about you."

"No stop." "You can't feel anything for me."

"Why?

"You were involved in a serious relationship with my bestfriend."

"She left me."

"I know." "It's wrong, for us to do anything, it's wrong."

"No it's not." He said coming closer to her.

"Yes it is." "Friends, especially best friends aren't supposed to date or do anything physical with their friends exes." "Friends don't do it to friends whether it's been a year or a hundred."

"Says who?"

"It's an unwritten rule." "Think about it." "I hang out with Nicole and Brie on a regular basis." "You don't think that would be just a little strange if something happened between us?"

"I don't care about that, I care about you." "Something's already happening between us."

"No." "You just have to stay away from me." "If you stay away from me my feelings for you will go away."

"You have feelings for me?"

"No." She said realizing what she'd just told him.

"Skye." He put his palm to her cheek.

"John please." She said grabbing the hand that was touching her cheek but not moving it. "We can't have sex." "It'll only complicate things more."

"You know you want this just as much as I do." He said drifting closer to her lips. She could feel his breath.

"I do." "I want you to take me, it's all I've thought about for the past week but I can't let myself let you." She turned her back to him. A few seconds later she felt him move her hair and begin to kiss the side of her neck. She closed her eyes. "John, please don't do that." She said in a moaning voice.

"Want me to stop?"

"No, but you have to, please." "We can't do this." He turned her around to face him.

"We can do anything we want. "I want you." "Kiss me." She couldn't fight the urge any longer. She kissed him. He kissed her back. It was very passionate, intense and full of desire. He un-tied her shirt, it fell it to the floor. She took off his shirt. "You want me to take you huh?" He asked as he kissed her acrossed her neck. "Yes." She said. "What else?" "I want you to touch me, everywhere." They kissed. As they did she undid and pulled down his shorts. He unzipped her skirt. It fell to the floor. He backed up and sat her down on a long seat. He got down on his knees and started kissing her abs. She moaned. He put his hands on the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. He kissed the tops of her legs. "You're legs are so soft." He licked her right one a little. She moaned. He spread her legs. "Ohhhh." She moaned as she felt his tongue inside her. His hands were on the outside of her bra. She undid her bra and took it off, allowing him to touch her bare breasts. He squeezed them as he continued. Skye's moans were getting louder and louder. Never in her life had she experienced pleasure like this. Hearing Skye moan made John want her all the more. He went faster. "Mmmmmm." She moaned out loudly. "Ohhhhh." She moaned giving in. When he stood up she pulled down his boxers. "Damn." She said noticing how big he was. He sat down next to her. They kissed. He groaned into her mouth as she grabbed him between his legs and slowly moved her hand up and down. She quickly added her other hand. John put his head back and closed his eyes. She kissed his adam's apple and continued kissing him down his body moving her hands faster. "Skye." He groaned. Her touch felt amazing to him. "Ohhhhh." He groaned deeply as he felt her replace her hands with her mouth. She was moving slowly. "Ooohhh, ohhhh." She went faster. "Uhhhh, ohhhh, god, Skye." He groaned giving in. She sat back up and straddled him. They were kissing. She moaned as he squeezed her ass. He slapped it lightly. "Yes." He lifted her up so her breasts were in his face and kissed the middle of her chest. "John." She moaned. He laid her down underneath him. She moaned as he slipped inside her. They kissed. He started to move slowly. It felt amazing to be inside her. "John." She moaned. "Skye." He groaned. He continued to move as he kissed her neck. "God Skye, you drive me crazy." He said. They kissed. "Harder." She moaned. He went faster. "Ohhhh." She moaned loudly. "That feels so, oh my god, ohhh John." She moaned giving in. "Oh Skye." He groaned giving in.

They laid there for a few seconds catching their breath. They were getting dressed.

"Wanna spend the night?" She asked.

"Yeah."

They went upstairs to the bedroom. She changed into just a t-shirt and he stripped back down to his boxers. They laid down. She snuggled up to him. They kissed.

"That was great by the way." John said.

"Yes it was." He was staring at her. "What?"

"You're so beautiful." He kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning around six John got up and dressed. Skye was still asleep. He went over to her side of the bed and knelt down.

"Skye." He said softly. "Skye."

She opened her eyes. "Hi."

"Hi."

"What time is it?"

"Six in the morning." "I have to go back to the hotel and get ready for work."

"Ok." They kissed. "Wanna come over for dinner tonight?"

"Yes."

"I'll make steaks on the grill."

"Ok." "I'll be here at about six."

"Ok." "Have a good day."

"You to." "Bye."

Four hours later Skye got up and started the day. She felt great. She made herself a big breakfast. After that she wrote three chapters. She was on her phone checking her Instagram. She saw that Nicole had tagged her in a post. She checked it. It was a picture of her and Nicole taken the night before left at Nicole's house. The caption read.

Miss this lady. Can't wait for her to get back to LA

Skye's eyes filled with tears. That familiar feeling of guilt came over her.

Later that evening Skye was just bringing in the steaks. She'd just put them on the counter when there was a knock at the door. She answered it. It was John.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Hey." He said smiling back. He went inside. They kissed.

"You're just in time." "The steaks are done." "The potatoes will be done in a few minutes."

"It smells really good."

They were sitting down at the table.

"How was your day on set?" She asked.

"Good." "Did you get a lot written today?"

"Three chapters."

"That's great."

"I guess great sex gives me extra energy." She said smiling.

"I wonder who helped you with that." He said smirking.

After dinner they went into the living room. They were laying on the couch together watching a movie. She was on top of him. His arms were around her.

"This is nice." He said. "I like it."

"Me to." The movie just ended. John looked down and saw Skye was asleep. He kissed her on her forehead and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Since they're a legit couple now, would anyone be interested in a Becky Lynch/Seth Rollins story?**


	11. Chapter 11

Skye was going back to LA in four days. She was still struggling with her feelings for John and her friendship with Nicole. During a time like this Skye would normally confide in Nicole or Brie but she knew she couldn't this time. She decided to call her mother Laurie. She dialed her number.

"Hello?" Laurie said.

"Hi mom." Skye said.

"Hi Skye." "How's the book coming?"

"Good." "Mom I'm in trouble."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No nothing like that." "Do you remember John Cena?"

"The man Nicole was engaged to?"

"Yes." "He's been here in Maine to for as long as I have filming a movie." "We've gotten close." "We recently started sleeping together."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"Yes." "He makes me feel things I've never felt before." "Just being around him makes me happy." "Sexually it's on a whole other level." "I've never had such an emotional connection with someone when it comes to that, not even Malcolm." "On the other hand I feel so guilty and ashamed."

"Why?"

"It's wrong." "I shouldn't have feelings for John." "He's Nicole's ex." "On top of that she's my best friend." "Whether they're broken up or not it's wrong to do, whatever it is John and I are doing." "I feel like I'm betraying her."

"I don't think you're betraying her." "You can't help the way you feel." "If she's your friend she'll be happy for you."

"I know her." "I don't think she will." "I don't want to lose her or Brie I love them like sisters."

"You should not worry about what Nicole or anyone else wants, focus on what you want." "If you want to be with John, be with him."

"I don't know what I want."

The next night John was at Skye's house. She was just finishing up another chapter sitting at her writing desk. He stood behind her.

"Are you almost done?" He said. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I just have to save my work." She saved it and stood up. "What do you want?" She said jokingly and smiling. They kissed and started going up the stairs. When they got to the top he turned her around, kissed her and picked her up off the ground. He laid them both down on the bed. He was on top of her. She took off his shirt. They were both looking at each other intensely. She reached up and put her hand behind his head, pulling is head down inches away from her face. "Make love to me." They kissed.

Two hours later they were still having sex.

"Oh Skye." John groaned.

"Oh my god, John ohhhh god, don't stop." She moaned.

Skye's phone was ringing but she didn't hear it because it was downstairs. It was Nicole's ringtone.

After they were done John had just returned from the kitchen and brought both of them a sandwich. He got back in bed next to her.

"Thank you honey, I mean John." "Sorry."

"It's alright." He grabbed her hand and held it. "You can call me honey."

Two hours later John was asleep but Skye was still awake, looking at John with sadness in her eyes.

_"When I go back to LA it's back to reality." She thought. "I don't know what to do." "I don't know what we are." "I just know I'm confused._


	12. Chapter 12

Skye was on a plane back to LA. Normally after coming back from Maine her head would to clear and she would feel great. This time however was exactly the opposite. Her head had never been filled with so many conflicting feelings. She knew it was no longer going to be her being with John in their own little bubble. It was back to reality.

_Flashback_

_Last night John was getting ready to leave Skye's house. They were standing by the front door. She was in just a robe._

"_Have a safe flight tomorrow." John said._

"_I will."_

"_I'm gonna miss you."_

"_I'm gonna miss you to." They kissed slowly._

"_Bye."_

"_Bye."_

_End Of Flashback_

After Skye's plane landed she went home and unpacked. After that she had a meeting with her literary agent. Then she went to Nicole's. She went in the house.

"It's me." She said. Nicole came out of the kitchen with a big smile on her face. Skye instantly felt guilty. They hugged. "Hi."

"Hi."

"How was your flight?"

"Good." "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping."

"Cool." "Let me go change real quick."

They were at the store. Nicole was in a changing room. Skye was waiting for her. Skye's phone pinged indicating she had a text. When she looked at it her eyes got really big. It read.

Did you make it ok? – John

As she was replying back Nicole came out of the changing room.

Yes. Now isn't really a good time. – Skye

"Who are you talking to?" Nicole asked.

"My mom."

"Tell her I said hi."

"I will." She deleted the message and looked at Nicole. "You look great."

"I love it."

"I'll buy it for you."

"It's three-hundred dollars."

"I don't mind."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After they left the store they went to lunch. Skye knew she had to tell Nicole what was going on.

"Nicole I have something to tell you." Skye said.

"I, I'm really excited about being your Birdebee model."

"Brie and I are to." "She was thrilled when I told her you were gonna do it." "We know you're gonna do great."

Later that night Skye was just laying down. She got a text. It read.

What are you doing? – John

Just laid down. – Skye

Me to. I'm laying here wishing you were beside me. – John

Oh really? – Skye

Yeah. I want to hold you and look into your beautiful eyes. – John

Sounds like you miss me. – Skye

I do. A lot. Do you miss me? – John

Yes, so much. – Skye

How was your day? – John

Good. I had a meeting with my literary agent, then Nicole and I went shopping and out to lunch. Did you have a good day on set? – Skye

Yes I did. The final day of shooting is tomorrow. – John

I'm gonna go to sleep. – Skye

Ok sweet dreams. Goodnight. – John

Goodnight. – Skye


	13. Chapter 13

Skye and John hadn't seen each other in three weeks. They talked and texted every day. John had an appearance in St. Louis, Missouri. He went to visit Randy before he left. They were sitting in his backyard drinking beer. John had just gotten a text from Skye. It read.

Have fun with Randy don't drink to much. - Skye

John smiled.

"Who's that?" Randy asked.

"Skye."

"You're sleeping with her aren't you?" He said smirking

"What makes you think that?"

"That you had when she text you." "Plus you didn't deny it." "You guys going out?"

"She's not my girlfriend if that's what you mean."

"You you are sleeping with her though?"

"That's none of your business."

"You are."

"Shut up."

"I knew you liked her."

"Yeah."

"You're relationship with her is going to be weird." "Since she's friends with Nicole and all."

"I don't care about that." I can't and don't want to stop doing whatever it is we're doing."

"Having sex?"

"It's not just about the sex."

"Ha!" "I knew you were having sex with her." "Are you gonna ask her to be your girl or what?"

"I don't know." "It's complicated because of Nicole." "Skye already feels guilty for sleeping with me."

"Why?"

"She says friends don't go out with their friends exes." "She thinks it's wrong."

"What do you think?"

"I think if we like being together that shouldn't matter."

Three days later in LA Skye arrived at a photography studio for the Birdiebee shoot. When she went inside Nicole was already there.

"Hi." Nicole said.

"Hi."

"This is the dress you'll be wearing."

"I love it." "It's beautiful."

"We're just waiting for Brie." "She's bringing Birdie."

"Good, I get to see Little Bird."

The photographer walked in. He was tall, in this early thirties with short light brown hair, a beard and light blue eyes. He looked at Skye.

"Skye Grant?" He asked in a British accent.

"Yes." Skye said.

"I'm a big fan." "I've read all of your books."

Brie walked in with Birdie.

"Hi." Brie said

"Ky-Ky!" Birdie said excitedly.

"Little Bird." She picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah."

"I missed you to."

"We're ready." Nicole said.

Three hours later the photoshoot was done. The photographer was packing up. Nicole and Brie were entertaining Birdie in the next room. Skye was in the room with the photographer.

"You did really great." He said.

"Beginners luck."

"That was not your first photo shoot."

"Yeah."

"Wow." "You're a natural."

"Thank you."

"My name's Gregory by the way." "If I may say so, you are much more gorgeous then I ever imagined you would be."

"Thank you."

"Are you single?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?"


	14. Chapter 14

Skye just stood for a few seconds.

_"What should I do?" She thought. "Technically John and I aren't together." "If I say yes it won't hurt anything." "It's just one date."_

"Sure." Skye said. "Have you ever been to the Italian restaurant Vaccaro's?"

"No."

"It's on Maple Drive." "Would you like to meet there tomorrow night around eight?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok." "See you tomorrow night.

"Looking forward to it." He said smiling.

Skye went into the room Nicole, Brie and Birdie were in.

"You guys are not going to believe this." Skye said. "I have a date tomorrow night."

"With that photographer?" Brie asked.

"How did you guess?"

"He was practically panting from the second he saw you." Nicole said.

"I can't believe you have a date." Brie said.

"Me either." Skye said.

The next night Skye was getting ready to go to the restaurant. She got a text and read it. It read.

What are you doing? - John

I'm getting ready to go out. - Skye

Have fun. - John

When Skye got to the restaurant Gregory was already there.

"Been here long?" She asked.

"About thirty seconds." "You look great."

"Thank you."

"Don't even look at the prices, get whatever you want."

They talked about how she became a writer and how he became a photographer. She thought he was a really nice guy but she couldn't stop thinking about John. Their date was almost over.

"Skye can I have your number?" He asked.

"Sure." She wrote it on a napkin

When she got home she changed her clothes and grabbed her phone to text John.

I'm home. - Skye

Did you have fun? - John

It was ok but I couldn't stop thinking about you. - Skye

What were you thinking about me? - John

How much I want to see you.- Skye

I want to see you to. - John

We have to figure something out soon. - Skye

Yes we do. - John


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks later Skye was in the office of her literary agent, Vanessa Redlin. They had just confirmed the release date and tour for her new book. She was doing thirty cities within a span of four months. Tonight she was doing a book signing to announce the release of her new book. There was going to be press and media coverage. Skye was looking over the list of cities.

"You look very focused on that list of cities." Vanessa said.

"Just trying to see if any of these dates match up with a friends schedule."

"Boyfriend?"

"No just a friend."

Later that night Skye was getting ready to go to the bookstore. She was talking to John on the phone.

"I'm excited." She said. "I love interacting with my fans."

"You're gonna do great."

"Tomorrow we should go over our schedules and see if they intersect at all during my book tour."

"Ok." "I hope they do at least once."

"Me to." "I have to go."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." "Bye."

"Bye."

Skye went to the bookstore and interacted with the fans signed their books and took pictures with them. When the press arrived she stood up.

"Hi, I'm Skye Grant and my latest book, The Disappearance Of Sara Preston will be in bookstores next month, November 22nd." "Eleven days later I will begin a thirty city book tour beginning in Phoenix, Arizona."

That Saturday Skye was sitting at home with no make-up on, in a t-shirt and shorts with her hair in a messy bun. There was a knock at the door. She went to get it. When she opened it she was shocked to see John standing there. He had a tiny suitcase with him.

"Oh my god." She said shocked.

"Surprise." He said smiling. He went in. They hugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"I unexpectedly got two days off and instead of going home I wanted to come see you." They kissed.

"I'm glad you did honey but I wish you would've warned me." "I look like hell."

"You look beautiful."

"Let me show you around since you've never been here."

She showed him the living room, kitchen, her downstairs office, the bathroom downstairs. The backyard and pool. They went upstairs where she showed him the three guestrooms and upstairs bathroom. The last thing she showed him was her bedroom.

"That looks like a comfy bed." He said smirking at her.

"It is." "Come here, I'll show." She laid down grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him with her. They took off each others shirts. They kissed.

"God I missed you so much." He mumbled against her lips.

"I missed you to." "I dreamt about this every night."

She made dinner for them. Now they were snuggled up on the couch holding hands watching a movie. He kissed her temple. The next day Skye had just gotten out of the shower. She was in a towel. She was getting some clothes when she felt John's arms wrap around her waist.

"You're done already." John said. "I was just coming to join you."

"Are you naked?"

"Yeah." He started kissing the back of her neck.

She smiled. "John stop."

"Why?"

"I just got out of the shower."

"We can take another one together." She turned and faced him. They kissed. He took of her towel and laid both of them down on the bed. He kissed the side of her neck.

"Oh John, oh god." She moaned.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at her. "Skye, I- They heard the front door open downstairs.

"Skye?" They heard Nicole call.

"Oh no." Skye whispered terrified.


	16. Chapter 16

"I know you're here, I saw your car in the driveway." They heard Nicole call up the stairs.

"What are we gonna do?" Skye said whispered.

"Let's just tell her." John whispered back

"Tell her what?" "We haven't even discussed what we are."" Please just stay here." "I'll get rid of her."

"Skye." Nicole said. They could tell her voice was getting closer meaning she was coming up the stairs.

Skye got off the bed wrapped the towel around herself. She shut the bedroom door on her way out into the hall. As she walked down the hall Nicole was just coming to the landing at the top of the stairs. They saw each other.

"Hey I've been calling for you?" Nicole said.

"I was in the shower." They went downstairs.

"I just thought I'd stop by." She saw a pair of men's shoes by the front door. "Skye who's shoes are those?" She said smiling.

"Um...

"Is it Gregory?"

"No."

"I'm interrupting aren't I?"

"Kind of."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"Sorry to whoever's upstairs!" She yelled upstairs. "I'm leaving now!" She looked at Skye. "I want details." She whispered. She went to the front door and opened it turning back around. "You know it's funny, John used to leave his shoes by the front door exactly like that." "Bye."

"Bye." She left.

Skye went back upstairs. John was dressed and had packed his bag.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going home." He was a mixture of hurt and irritated.

"Could you hear us talking down there?"

"Yes."

"You're probably wondering who Gregory is?" "Remember when I told you I had plans a couple weeks ago?"

"Yeah."

"He was the photographer at the Birdiebee shoot and he asked me out." "We had dinner but all I could think about is you." "It didn't mean anything."

"It's not because of that." "As you pointed out we're not together and you're right." "It's because I don't want to spend my life hiding from Nicole, which if I keep spending time with you seems like something I'll have to do a lot." "Obviously you never had any intention in telling her." "You don't have to feel guilty anymore."

"John, please don't go." "I'm sorry."

"So am I." "I-I, it doesn't matter but I can't do this." "This is over." "Bye Skye." He went downstairs. A few seconds later she heard the door open and close. She started to cry.


	17. Chapter 17

Skye had told Nicole and Brie that the man at her house the day was a random bar hook-up from the night before. Skye hadn't seen or talked to John since he left her house. She felt terrible about the way they left things. It had been three months. Skye was on her book tour. She was in Chicago, Illinois. She knew John was there to because when they were still talking they looked at all the dates on both their schedules. This was one of the ones that matched up. After her book signing she pulled hotels in the area on her phone and went to each one. She was at the fifth one. She went up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" The woman behind the front desk asked.

"Yes I'm here to see a friend of mine but I've forgotten his room number and his phone is dead."

"What's his name?"

"John Cena."

She typed a few things into the computer. "Room 706."

"Thank you."

Skye went up to the room and knocked on the door. John answered it and got a surprised look on his face.

"Skye?" He said surprised.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She went inside. They sat on the couch. "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't." "I knew you were in the city because I remembered our schedules matched up today." "I had to go to four other hotels before I found you."

"Why didn't you just call me?"

"I didn't know if you wanted to see me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize." "You were right, I never was going to tell Nicole anything." "You had every right to walk out." "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I just didn't want to be treated like some secret you were ashamed of."

"I know." "I don't blame you." "I'll leave now." She got up and went for the door.

"Skye wait." She turned around. He was right behind her. He sighed as if defeated. "I miss you."

"I miss you to." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It quickly became filled with passion. He took off her coat. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands touching her bare skin. He took off her shirt. They went into the bedroom.

They'd been having sex for the last four hours, enjoying every caress and feeling. He was on top of her.

"Oh John." "Oh my god, yes yes, John." She moaned giving in.

"God Skye." He groaned giving in. Still on top of her he looked down at her while they caught their breath. She put her hand to his cheek and caressed it. "I love you Skye."

"I love you too John." They kissed.


	18. Chapter 18

Skye woke up at six o'clock the next morning. She got dressed and went over to John's side of the bed.

"John." She said softly. "Honey."

He opened his eyes. "Morning."

"Morning."

"What time is it?"

"Six." "I have to go." She bent down to kiss him. He pulled her down on top of him. She laughed. "John." They kissed.

"Can't you stay for just a few more hours?"

"No."

"But I love you."

"I love you too but I have to go to my hotel room and shower and pack." "I was planning on packing last night but I became otherwise occupied." She said smiling.

"Was it fun?"

"It was amazing."

"Where are you going next?"

"Denver, Colorado."

"The temperature there is in the single digits."

"I know." "I'm gonna turn into a icicle." "To bad I won't have a big, strong, sexy man to keep me warm." She said smiling. "When's a good time to call you later?"

"Around eight tonight."

"I have to go." She went to get up. He stopped her.

"One second." "I need to know something first."

"What?"

"Is this my girlfriend I'm saying bye to for now?"

"Yes."

"Good." She kissed him. "I love you John."

"I love you too."

"Now, I really have to go."

"Be safe."

"I will." She got up and left.


	19. Chapter 19

Later that night at around six Skye got back to her hotel room in Colorado. She was freezing. She took a nice hot shower to warm up. When she got out of the shower she decided to call Willow. She sat down on the couch and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Willow said.

"Hey Will." Skye said.

"Hey how's the book tour going?"

"Great." "I have something to tell you."

"You're pregnant?"

"No that's off the table for me from now on."

"Why?"

"My boyfriend had a vasectomy."

"Your boyfriend?" She said confused.

"Yeah that's what I'm trying to tell you." "I have a boyfriend."

"Who?"

"John Cena."

"I thought you guys weren't talking anymore."

"We weren't but yesterday we were both in Chicago." "I found the hotel room he was staying at and went to go apologize to him." "After I did, we ended up having sex." "When we were done he told me he loved me, I said I love him."

"Aw." "What about Nicole?"

"I still feel bad but I can't deny that I love John and want to be with him." "If I had the choice I'd never tell her but I can't hide my relationship with John."

"How do you think she'll take it?"

"Not well."

At eight o'clock Skye called John.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey." Skye said.

"Hi baby." "How is it there?"

"It's freezing outside." "To bad I can't get under a blanket with my sexy boyfriend and fall asleep in his arms."

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah"

"How was the book signing today?"

"Good."

"We need to talk about something Skye."

"What?"

"When are you telling Nicole about us?"

"Can I please wait until my book tour is over?" "It's not something I want to tell her over the phone."

"Do you promise you'll tell her when you get back?"

"I swear on my love for you."

"Ok, I trust you." "I can't wait to see you in New York City next month."

"Me either."

"You are in big trouble next time we see each other." He said suggestively.

She smiled. "What are you gonna do that to me?"

"Anything you want me to."

"Sounds like fun." "I'm gonna go grab some dinner." "I'll call you back before I go to bed."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."


	20. Chapter 20

Skye couldn't wait for tomorrow. They were only going to have a few hours together but Skye and John were meeting up in New York City tomorrow after. She was in Dallas, Texas now at her hotel room talking to Nicole on the phone.

"Someone wants to talk to you." Nicole said. "Hold on."

"Ky-ky." Birdie said.

"Hi Little Bird."

"Hi."

"Is aunt dodo watching you?"

"Yeah." "Miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

"Buh-bye."

"Bye." Nicole got back on the phone. "Are you watching her for Brie?"

"Yeah." "She and Bryan are out to lunch." "Brie and I had an appearance in LA yesterday." "Brie and Bryan were jokingly saying they're gonna start a pool that's who's gonna get pregnant first, me or you."

"I've actually been thinking about not having children."

"What?" She said surprised. "When John said he was gonna give me a baby, you, me and Brie talking about all three getting pregnant together."

"I know but I've been reprioritizing lately." "I have to get ready for my signing."

"Ok." "Have fun."

"I will."

"Bye."

Back in LA about an hour later Brie and Bryan went to go pick up Birdie. Bryan was putting Birdie in the car. Nicole and Brie were talking.

"Did you tell Skye you're gonna be in New York City visiting Artem tomorrow?" Brie asked.

"No." "I'm gonna surprise her and take her out to lunch." "I was talking to her early and she told me something that shocked me." "She said she doesn't think she wants a baby anymore."

"What?" She said surprised. "That doesn't sound like her."

"I know."

The next afternoon at around one o'clock John arrived at Skye's hotel room. He used the key she left for him at the front desk. She wasn't in the living room.

"Skye?" He called.

"I'm in here." She called from the bedroom. He went into the bedroom. Skye was wearing nothing but an oversized Red Sox jersey. "Do you like what I have on?"

"Yeah."

"Good it's a present for you."

"You didn't have to buy me a present."

"I had it made for you." She turned around and showed him his name was stitched in the back. Turning back around she went up to him. "Do you like it?" She kissed him.

"I love it."

"Good." She took it off. She was naked. They kissed.

An hour later Skye was in the bathroom drying her hair. John was sitting on the living room couch in just his jeans. They were waiting on their room service lunch. Just as Skye turned off the hair dryer there was a knock at the door.

"I've got it." John said. He opened the door and got a surprised look on his face.

"Surprise." Nicole said but as soon as she saw who answered the door she was just as surprised as John was. "John, what are you doing here?"

"Come in." She went inside. "Um, Skye, Nicole's here."

"That's not funny honey." Skye said.

"I'm not kidding."

Skye came out into the living room wearing a bathrobe. "Oh my god."

"What the hell is going on here?" Nicole said angrily.

"I was gonna tell you when I got finished with the tour." She went over and stood beside John. "John is my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" She said not believing what she was hearing. She looked at John. "You bastard." "You're only doing this to get back at me for…

"No." John said. "My being with Skye has nothing to do with what you did." "I love Skye."

Nicole looked back to Skye. "You're my best friend." She said with hurt and anger in her eyes. "How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry." "I never planned for this to happen, the last thing that I would ever want to do is hurt you." Nicole turned and left. Skye went to go after her. Nicole was going down the hall quickly. She got into an open elevator. Skye caught up to her. "Nicole I'm sorry."

"I hate you." "You're not a friend of mine and you never were." The doors closed. Skye started to cry.


	21. Chapter 21

A month had passed since Nicole had found out about Skye and John. Skye tried and tried calling and texting Nicole to talk things out but she would never answered. Skye was in Nebraska for her book tour. She was in her hotel room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Brie said.

"Brie, hi." She said surprised.

"Hi." "How are you?"

"Miserable, as pertains to me and Nicole." "I want to talk things out with her."

"She's very angry with you."

"I know."

"I think she's being ridiculous." "I was surprised you were with John to but I'm happy for you."

"Really?"

"Yes." "I told Nicole she has no right to be angry."

"Well she sort of does, I mean I'm dating her ex, friends shouldn't date their friends exes."

"You can't control who you fall in love with." "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I wish Nicole felt the same way."

"I don't what's gonna happen with you and Nicole but I want you to know, I'm still your friend."

"Thanks Brie."

"Where are you now?"

"Lincoln, Nebraska."

"Are you gonna see John anytime soon?"

"Tomorrow." "I have to go to Tampa for my book tour." "We're going out to dinner."

"Well have fun."

"We will."

At seven o'clock the next evening Skye knocked on John's front door. He answered it all dressed up.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She went inside. They kissed.

"For future reference you don't have to knock."

"Where can I change into my dress?"

You can use my bedroom."

"Ok." She turned to go up the stairs.

"Don't you want to know where it is?"

"I know where it is." "I've been here before, remember?"

"Oh right, with Nicole."

"Yeah." She went upstairs.

Skye came back down five minutes later. John was sitting on the couch.

"You look great." John said. "Come here." "I want to give you something before we go." She sat down next to him. He pulled out two keys and a garage door opener.

"What are these?"

"Your keys and garage door opener."

"You sure you want me to have these?"

"Yes." She kissed him.

They were at the restaurant.

"It's weird how this is our first real date and we've been going out for two months." Skye said.

"I'm glad we're finally getting the chance to do this."

"Me to." "This is our first date and I've already given it up." She said smiling. "What a slut I am." She said jokingly.

"Does that mean I won't get lucky tonight?" He said smirking.

"Maybe you can coax me into it."

"Skye, I've been thinking, I want to meet your family."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Well next month I finish my book tour and Willow goes on spring break." "I'll see what we can work out."

"Good."

They just gotten back from the restaurant and went upstairs. They were making out in the hallway about to go into the bedroom. Skye broke the kiss.

"John." She said.

He could sense hesitance from her. "What's wrong baby?"

"Can we go into one of the guest rooms instead?"

"Why?"

"You've been with Nicole in that bed." "I know it's stupid but I feel kind of weird about it."

"Come on." They went into a guest room. "Better?"

"Yeah." She turned around and moved her hair. "Unzip me." He did. The dress fell to the floor. She turned around again. They started kissing. She unbuttoned his shirt. He took it off. She reached down and touched him between his legs. She could feel his erection. "Feels like you missed me." She mumbled against his lips. She quickly took off his pants and boxers. She laid down on the bed pulling him with her.

The next day in LA Artem was at Nicole's house. They were in the living room.

"I'm going home." He said standing up.

"Why?"

"Why do you care so much that Skye is dating John?" "Are you still in love with him?"

"No." She stood up and went up to him. "Artem, you know I love you."

"It doesn't feel like it right now." He went to leave.

"Artem." He looked at her.

"When you're done with this, let me know." He left.


	22. Chapter 22

Skye had one more city left on her book tour. In two days she was flying to Massachusetts so John could meet her family. She couldn't wait and Laurie and Willow were excited to. Skye was in Indianapolis. She was at her hotel room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi, is this Skye Grant?" A woman's voice said.

"Yes, who's calling?"

"This is Melissa Porter at Paramount Pictures." "I'm the secretary for Robert Tymes." "He would like to set up a meeting with you at one o'clock tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok." "I'm in Indianapolis right now but I should be back in California by eleven o'clock tomorrow morning."

"He looks forward to meeting with you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next day Skye flew back to California. After going home, unpacking and getting something to eat she left for the Paramount Pictures building. She went up to the woman behind the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"I'm Skye Grant I have an appointment with Robert Tymes."

The woman pushed a button on the intercom on her desk. "Yes?" A man's voice said.

"Skye Grant is here to see you?" The woman said.

"Send her in."

The woman looked at Skye. "Second door on the left."

Skye went up to the door. It was open.

"Come in." Robert said. She went inside. "Please have a seat." She sat down. "I'll get right to it." "We would like to adapt one of your books into a movie."

"Which one?"

The next day Skye flew to Massachusetts. She, John and her family were having dinner with them. She was finishing getting ready and waiting for John to come. She was putting lip gloss on when she heard the front door open.

"It's me." John said.

"I'll be right out." She went out into the living room. They were both dressed up. "You look so handsome." She said going up to him.

"Thanks." "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." They kissed. "I have big news but I want to wait and tell everyone at dinner." "Ready?"

"Yes."

When they got to the restaurant Laurie and Willow were already there.

"Hi mom, hi Will." They hugged. "I would like you two to meet someone very special to me, this is John."

"It's so nice to meet you John." Laurie said.

"It's nice to meet you to." John said.

"Hi John." Willow said.

"Hi Willow." "It's so nice to finally meet you." "Skye talks about you all the time." They were looking at their menus. "It's all on me tonight." "Feel free to get whatever you want."

"You don't have to do that John." Laurie said.

"I insist."

They were eating.

"I have something really important to tell all of you." Skye said. "I'm in talks with Paramount Pictures to adapt one of my books into a movie."

"That's so great Skye." John said.

"Which one?" Willow asked.

"An Innocent Man." Skye said.

"The one where the man is on death row for killing his wife and he says he's innocent and gets released from prison, but it turns out he really did it?"

"Yes." "After we finalize everything in a couple weeks they're cutting me a check, for three-million dollars."

"Three-million dollars?" Laurie said.

"Yes."

Skye and Willow were in the bathroom.

"You're right John's great." Willow said.

"Isn't he?" She said smiling.

"So, how's the sex?"

"Fantastic, I'm hoping to get some later."

Laurie and John were back at the table.

"I've never seen Skye this happy." Laurie said. "I can tell you two really love each other."

"We do." "I love her so much."

"I have a small concern." "Skye has always wanted to have children." "I know you've had a vasectomy."

"Skye wants children?" He said surprised.

"Yes."

"She's never told me that."

"Maybe because she knows you don't." Skye and Willow came to the table.

Before leaving the restaurant they all took a picture together. Skye posted it to Instagram. At her home in LA Nicole saw the picture and threw her phone acrossed the room.

Skye and John went back to the hotel.

"Are you tired?" She asked.

"No." "Are you?"

"No." "I'll be right back."

"Wait." "I want to ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Do you want children?"

"I just want to be with you, nothing else matters." She kissed him.


	23. Chapter 23

Over the next three months things were going smoothly to transition Skye's book into a movie. The director wanted Skye to be part of the casting process, and a technical advisor on set when the movie started filming in two months. She was there when they'd cast the female lead for the movie. Tomorrow they were casting the male lead and she was going to be there. She and John were still doing great. She and Nicole not so much. Nicole still refused to talk to Skye. Brie had told her that Artem had broken up with Nicole. Skye had been in New York City for business. She decided to take an early morning flight to Arizona and fly home later in the afternoon so she could visit Brie and Birdie. From the airport she took an Uber to their house. She went inside Brie's house.

"It's me." Skye said.

"We're in the kitchen." Brie said. Skye went into the kitchen. Birdie was in her hi-chair.

"Ky-Ky!" Birdie said excitedly.

"Little Bird." She went over to her hugged her and kissed her forehead

"You're just in time for breakfast." Brie said.

After breakfast they were sitting on the living room floor playing peek-a-boo with Birdie. Brie had her eyes covered.

"Where'd mommy go, where's mommy." Skye said.

"Peek-a-boo." Brie said.

"There she is."

Birdie laughed. "Mommy." She got up and went over to her crayons.

"Where are you going?"

"Make Ky-Ky picture."

Brie looked at Skye. "How's John?"

"Good." "He's been spending a lot of time at my place." Skye said.

"Do you think you guys are gonna move in together?"

"I don't know yet." "He's at my house now." "He was doing a couple house shows in Chicago until last night."

"So you're really out of the idea of having a baby?"

"Yeah I just want to be with John." "That's all I care about, if I want a baby he goes away." "Being with him is more important to me then having a baby."

"What if he would agree to have his vasectomy reversed, like he was going to do for Nicole?"

"I wouldn't want him to do that." "His exact words to Nicole were." "I will give you a child." "I wouldn't want him to give me a child." "I'd want him to want a child and he doesn't." "I'm ok with that."

At around three o'clock in the afternoon Skye pulled into her driveway. John's car was in the driveway. She walked through the front door.

"I'm home." She said. He came into the living room. "Hi."

"Hi." They kissed. "I'm gonna go upstairs and change into some comfy clothes."

"Want me to pour you a glass of wine?"

"Yes, thank you." She came downstairs a few minutes later. John was sitting on the couch. Skye's glass of wine was on the coffee table. She sat down and picked it up. John put his arm around her.

"How did it go?"

"Good."

"How did your shows go?"

"Good." "Randy Orton wants to meet you." "He and his wife want us to come out for a weekend in Missouri next month."

"Sounds like fun." "I'm gonna sell my boat." "I want a yacht."

"I like that boat." "The first time we made love was on that boat."

"I know but I want something bigger."

The next day Skye was at the auditions to cast the male lead. They'd seen fourteen people and were considering three. There was one more audition for the role of Nathaniel Burke. Skye couldn't believe who walked in. It was John.

"John." She said surprised.

"Hi Skye." John said smiling.

"Before you start I have to step out."

"Why?" The director asked.

"John is my boyfriend and I don't want people to think there was biased when it came to casting the part."

She went out and waited in the waiting room. About twenty minutes passed. John came out. She stood up.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"I think very well."

"Why didn't you tell me you were auditioning?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"You did." "Let's go home."


	24. Chapter 24

John had gotten the part in the movie. They started shooting next month. They were going to Kim and Randy's today. They'd just pulled into the driveway. They got their bags went up to the door and rang the doorbell. Kim answered it.

"Hi John." She said smiling.

"Hi." They hugged. "It's been a long time."

"It has." Skye and John went inside.

"This is my girlfriend Skye."

"It's so nice to meet you." "I'm Kim Randy's wife."

"It's nice to meet you to." Skye said.

"I have all of your books."

"Hey." Randy said coming into the living room.

"What's up?" John said. They hugged.

"It's nice to finally meet you Skye."

"It's nice to meet you to." Skye said.

"Come on, I'll show you guys the guest house." They went through the kitchen and out patio doors to the backyard. Randy unlocked the door. They went inside. "While you're here my house is your house." He gave John the keys. "I'll leave you guys to get settled in." He left.

"This place is beautiful."

A half hour later they were all talking and laughing in the kitchen of the main house.

"What do you guys say to steaks on the grill?" Randy asked.

"I say let's get cooking." John said.

"Mommy, daddy." They heard on the baby monitor.

"Brooklyn's up." Kim said. "I'll get her."

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Skye asked.

"Not at all."

"We'll go start the grill." Randy said. He and John went outside.

Skye and Kim went upstairs to Brooklyn's room.

"Hi mommy." Brooklyn said standing up in her crib.

"Hi." Kim picked her up.

Brooklyn looked at Skye. "Hi." "I Brooklyn."

"I'm Skye." Skye said.

"Uncle John's here." Kim said looking at John.

"Yay!" Brooklyn said excitedly.

Everyone was outside. Skye and Kim were sitting on the patio.

"You and John are great together." Kim said. "I can tell you really love each other." "Do you see things getting serious?"

"Eventually, I think so but as long as I'm with him I'm happy."

John and Randy were standing by the grill out of earshot of Kim and Skye.

"I'm thinking about asking Skye if she wants to get a place together." John said.

"You should." "Every time I talk to you, when you're not working, you're at her place."

"I never thought I'd get over Nicole but now I'm glad she broke up with me." "I'm so much happier with Skye then I ever was with her."

"I can tell."


	25. Chapter 25

John had been shooting his new movie for a month. They were shooting it in Atlanta, Georgia. Skye loved being on set watching John bringing a character she created to life. She and everyone else thought he was doing a great job. Since meeting Kim and Randy, Skye and Kim had become fast friends. They talked almost every day. It was early in the morning. Skye was in her hotel room getting ready for the day. The Skype ring on her phone started to ring. She pressed the button to connect. Kim and Brooklyn popped up.

"Good morning." Skye said.

"Morning." Kim said." "I know you're probably busy."

"I have about twenty minutes."

"Brooklyn wants to talk to you." "That's the first thing she said when she woke up today."

"Hi Pie." Brooklyn said.

"Hi." Skye said.

"Look pretty."

"Thank you."

"Where uncle Ohn?"

"In his room."

"Tell hi peas."

"I will I promise."

"When coming back?"

"I'm not sure but when I do we'll play."

"Yay!"

"I have to go now."

"Bye Pie."

"Bye."

"Have a good day." Kim said.

"You to." Skye said. "Bye."

"Bye."

Skye got to the set. She saw John. He was dressed in an orange jumpsuit for the scenes he was shooting today.

"Hi." She said going up to him.

"Hi." They kissed.

"Dinner tonight?"

"Sounds great."

"Time to start." The director called over his megaphone.

"Duty calls." John said.

After work was done for the day Skye and John went out to a romantic dinner. They were at the restaurant.

"You did so great today." Skye said.

"Thanks." "I'm having a lot of fun."

"I can tell."

"Skye I've been thinking a lot lately." "When I'm not working, the majority of the time, I'm at your place." "I think we should get a place together in LA."

"You want to move in together?" She said smiling. "You sure you're ready for that?"

"Yes."

"We'll start looking when we're done shooting." "Just so you know, I have no problem signing a cohabitation agreement."

"Come here." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	26. Chapter 26

John had finished shooting the movie a month ago. He and Skye had both been really busy looking at houses and selling their respective houses. They were interested in several houses. They were looking at a fourth later this afternoon. It was early in the morning. Skye was putting butter on a toasted bagel when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Kim said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Eating breakfast."

"Want me to let you go?"

"No I'm just having a bagel."

"How's the house hunting going?"

"Good, we're interested in two, we've seen three." "We're looking at another one this afternoon." "The one we're going to look at today is supposed to be beautiful." "We're hoping to make a decision before John leaves for New York City this weekend."

"Why is he going there?"

"He has appearances all weekend, so I'm going to Phoenix this weekend to visit one of my best friends." "I haven't seen her for awhile." "I can't wait."

"When you guys pick a house, I want pictures."

"Absolutely."

That afternoon Skye and John pulled up to a big white house, three stories tall. The realtor met them outside and showed them around. They loved everything they saw including a pool with a hot tub attached. They were being shown the upstairs.

"His is a nursery." The woman said. They went inside. There was no furniture but decorations were still on the walls.

"We can make this into a second office." Skye said looking at John. "Since there's one downstairs we can each have our own."

Later that night over dinner they were talking about their house options.

"I like the second one we saw but I love the one we saw today." Skye said.

"Me to." "Let's put an offer on it."

It was Saturday morning. Skye and John's offer was accepted. They were moving in when he got back to LA. Skye was in Phoenix having breakfast with Brie at Brie's house. Skye was showing Brie pictures of the house she and John had just bought.

"That's beautiful." Brie said.

"I know." "I can't wait to start decorating." "I can do so much with it." "I hope to have Nicole over eventually." "I'm still hoping we'll work out our differences."

"She's in New York this weekend to."

"For what?"

"She's a model in a fashion show for one of her friends."

Later that afternoon John had just gotten back to the hotel from an appearance. He could smell candles burning.

"Skye?" He said. He went into the bedroom and saw Nicole standing there in a short slik robe. "Nicole, what are you doing here?"


	27. Chapter 27

"Hi John." Nicole said.

"Nicole, why are you here?" John asked still trying to wrap his mind around what was going on

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Everything." "I want to make it up to you." She took off her robe exposing her naked body.

"Get dressed and get out."

"I want you back." "I love you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No, you're just doing this because you know I'm happy and you want to ruin it." "Not to mention the fact that you want to get back at Skye."

"This has nothing to do with Skye."

"You're unbelievable." "You sleep with Artem while you're still engaged to me, beg me to forgive you, I do, then you leave me."

"I know you want me back to." "Come here."

"No." "I don't want you anymore." "I'm in love with Skye." "I plan on having a long future with her." "I want you to leave, now." John went out into the living room.

A few minutes later Nicole came out of the bedroom, dressed with an angry look on her face. She left slamming the door behind her. As soon as the door closed John got his cell phone and dialed Skye's number.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said. "I have something to tell you." "Nicole was just here and she tried to seduce me."

"What?" She said in disbelief. "When did this happen?"

"I kicked her out about thirty seconds ago." "When I came back from my appearance she was waiting for me." "I don't know how she got in here." "I told her nothing was going to happen because I'm in love with you and I told her to leave." "I never touched her, I swear." "Do you believe me?"

"Yes."

"I would never cheat on you."

"I know you wouldn't."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	28. Chapter 28

When Skye told Brie what Nicole had tried to do Brie was absolutely appalled. She apologized to Skye several times for next Nicole's actions. Since Nicole had done what she did Skye was no longer interested in rebuilding her friendship with her. In fact she never wanted to speak to her again. Skye and John were in the process of moving into their house. They were staying at a hotel until the move was complete. They figured it would be just another day or two. John was down in the hotel gym and Skye was up in the room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Kim said.

"Hi."

"How's the move going?"

"Good." "We figure another day or two."

"I bet you guys can't wait."

"We can't." "It'll be so fun when you guys come after we get settled in."

"I can't wait."

"How's Brooklyn?"

"Good, she's napping."

"Randy home?"

"No he's in Pittsburgh."

"Tell Brooklyn I said hi when she wakes up."

"I will."

Two days later Skye and John were moving the last of their things into their home. Skye knew she'd be doing most of the unpacking herself because John was leaving tomorrow to film a movie for two months. They were in the kitchen putting the dishes in the cupboards. She smiled.

"What?" John said.

"I just can't believe today's finally here."

"I know."

"Unfortunately for me, after today I'll be in this big house all alone." The doorbell rang

"I'll get it."

When John answered the door it was the delivery men delivering Skye and John's new bed. It took them about twenty minutes to set up. After the delivery men left Skye and John went upstairs to check it out. Skye laid down on the bed.

"I'm so glad we got this it's so comfortable." John smirked. "What?"

"Wanna break in the matress?" He took off his shirt and got on top of her. He kissed the side of her neck.

"Oh John." She moaned.

"I'm really gonna miss hearing that over the next two months." He took off her shirt. They kissed.


	29. Chapter 29

It was around three o'clock in the afternoon. John was due home any time. In two days Kim, Randy and the family were coming and staying for two days. Skye was straightening up the kitchen when the front door opened. John came through the door and sat his bag down.

"I'm home." He said.

"I'm in the kitchen." He went into the kitchen. "Hi." She said happily and smiling.

"Hi." He said smiling. They hugged and kissed. "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"The house looks like it's coming along great."

"I unpacked most of the stuff, except for a few of your boxes because I didn't know what you wanted to do with the things inside."

"Ok."

"Are Kim, Randy and the kids still coming this weekend?"

"Yeah, I just talked to Randy yesterday."

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Ok."

"Wanna join me?" He asked smirking.

"Sure." They went upstairs.

Two days later at around noon their was a knock at the door. When Skye answered it it was only Kim, Randy and Brooklyn. Brooklyn was in a stroller. They went inside.

"Hi guys." Skye said.

"Hi Pie." Brooklyn said.

"Hi." "Where are the boys?"

"They all had friends birthday parties to go to this weekend." Kim said. "So they're staying with friends."

"Hey." "John said coming into the living room. "I'm glad you guys could make it."

"Hi uncle Ohn." Brooklyn said.

"Hi." "You guys have the guest room on the right." He said looking at Kim and Randy. "Since the boys didn't come Brooklyn gets her own room acrossed the hall. "We have a playpen all set up."

The next morning at nine o'clock Skye woke up. She was the only one awake. She quietly opened the door to Brooklyn's room to check on her. She was standing up.

"Hi Pie." Brooklyn said.

"Hi." She said going into the room.

"I hungry."

"Do you like pancakes?"

"Yes."

"Want me to make you some?"

"Yes."

"Do you have to use your potty first?"

"Yeah.

They went downstairs. Skye put Brooklyn in the hi-chair Kim and Randy brought.

"Do you want bacon?"

"Yeah.

Five minutes later John came into the kitchen.

"Hi uncle Ohn."

"Hi."

"Do you want some pancakes and bacon honey?" Skye asked.

"Yeah."

Ten minutes later Kim and Randy came into the kitchen. Brooklyn was eating her pancakes and bacon.

"Mommy Pie make cakes, they good."

"That's good." Kim said.

"Do you guys want some?" "Skye asked.

"You don't have to make us breakfast."

"I don't mind."

"Ok I'll take some."

"Me to." Randy said.

Later that evening after dinner Skye and Kim were in the living room. Skye was on the floor playing peek-a-boo with Brooklyn. Kim was on the couch.

"You're a natural with her." Kim said.

"I've always been told that about me and kids."

"Have you thought about having any?"

"I used to but not recently."

John and Randy were out on the patio drinking beer.

"So, do you think you and Skye will get married?" Randy asked.

"Eventually yes."


	30. Chapter 30

Christmas was in two days. Skye and John had a tree but it wasn't decorated yet. John had been gone for a few weeks and Skye wanted to decorate with him. He'd gotten home a few hours ago. They had dinner now they were decorating the tree.

"I'm so excited for our first Christmas together." Skye said.

"Me to."

"We probably would've spent last Christmas together if I hadn't screwed it up."

"That's all in the past." "Was it that close to Christmas when I stopped talking to you?"

"I think about a month before."

"The important thing is we're together this Christmas."

"Hope you don't mind that you're never getting rid of me." She said smiling.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The next evening Skye was making chocolate chip cookies. As she was in the kitchen standing at the island she felt John's arms wrap around her waist.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Do you want something?"

"I want some chocolate chips."

"Oh you're being all lovey because you want chocolate chips?" She said jokingly and smiling.

"Please."

She turned her head towards him. "For a price."

He kissed her. "Good enough?"

"One more." He kissed her again. "Ok you can have a couple."

"Thank you." He took a few. "When those are done do you wanna watch Rudolph?"

"Yeah."

After she got done making the cookies she snuggled up to John on the couch and they watched Rudolph.

That Christmas morning they were sitting on the couch..

"Merry Christmas." John said taking a little box shaped present out from under the tree.

"Thank you." She handed him his from under the tree, his was in a small box to.

"You go first."

"Ok." He opened it. It was a cross necklace with diamonds on it. "This is beautiful."

"I thought it would go great with your tattoo."

"I love it, thank you." She kissed him.

"Ok, my turn." He opened his. It was a gold Rolex watch. "I love this."

"Flip it over, I had your name engraved on it." He flipped it over. He looked at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." "I guess we're starting to think alike since we both bought each other jewelry." She said smiling.

"I guess so." He said smiling back. They kissed.


	31. Chapter 31

Next week was Skye and John's one year anniversary. John was gone for the next three days on appearances. Skye was at home. Brie was in LA and Skye was waiting for her to come over. There was a knock at the door. She answered it. It was Brie.

"Hi." Skye said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went inside.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure."

Skye made the coffee. They were sitting on the couch.

"How's Little Bird?" Skye asked.

"She's good." "She's been asking about you a lot."

"Tell her I said hi."

"I will."

"Did you just come from Nicole's?"

"Yeah."

"I bet she loves when you come here." She said sarcastically.

"Well I told her that's to bad." "You're still my friend and she just has to deal with it."

"I can't believe my one year anniversary with John is next week."

"Do you guys have any plans?"

"We're going out to dinner."

"What do you think he got you?"

"I don't know."

"Would you want him to propose?"

"After Malcolm and I got divorced, I never thought I'd want to get married again but, if John asked me to marry him I'd say yes." "I don't think it's coming next week though."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Have you guys ever talked about marriage?"

"No." "I have a feeling he's a little skittish about the subject." "If it happens in the next couple years, that's great." "In the meantime I'm in no hurry."

Skye and John were getting ready to go out for their anniversary dinner. Skye was standing in front of a full-length mirror in the bedroom. John came into the bedroom and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look beautiful." John said.

"Thank you." "You look handsome."

"Nice necklace."

"You think?"

"I wonder who gave it to you?"

"One of my boyfriends."

"One of your boyfriends?" "How many do you have?"

"Five or six." She turned to face him. "You're my favorite though." "You're the best in bed." She said smiling.

"Oh really?" He said smirking.

"Yeah." She kissed him. "Come on let's go."

They'd just gotten home from dinner.

"John I have something to show you." Skye said. "I got another tattoo as an anniversary present to you." She turned around and lifted up her hair. John's name was on the back of her neck.

"When did you get that?"

"Two days ago." "Do you like it?"

"I love it." She turned around to face him. "I got you a present to." He put keys in her hand.

"What are these?"

"It's in the garage."

They went out to the garage. John turned the lights on. In it was a car Skye had always wanted. A dark blue convertible with black leather interior.

"John." She said surprised.

"Do you like it?" She hugged him.

"I can't believe you did this." She said smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." "Wanna go for a ride?"

"In the morning." "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To bed."

They went upstairs. They were on the bed kissing. She unbuttoned his shirt. He took it off. He looked at her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." They kissed.


	32. Chapter 32

A few months later it was a Tuesday morning. Skye was cleaning the house. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Kim said.

"Hi."

"What's going on?"

"Just cleaning the house."

"I have a favor to ask."

"What?"

"Randy and I are going away for a romantic getaway this weekend." "The boys are all staying with friends, Brooklyn wants to stay with you and John."

"She does?"

"Yeah." "When plans for our trip were being finalized, we asked her which set of grandparents she wanted to stay with her exact words were." "Want to stay with Pie and Ohn."

"Aw." "I don't have a problem with it." "Let me call John and ask him." "He's gone until Saturday." "I'll call him and call you back."

"Ok." They hung up.

Skye dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey." Skye said.

"Hi."

"I just got a call from Kim." "She and Randy are going away for the weekend and Brooklyn wants to stay with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I told Kim I would call you and see what you think."

"She can stay with us."

"You sure."

"Yeah it'll be nice."

"I think so to."

That Friday morning Skye flew to St. Louis to get Brooklyn. They were back in LA. It was the evening. Skye was making dinner. Brooklyn was sitting on the kitchen floor drawing.

"What are you drawing?" Skye asked.

"Pretty picture." "It for uncle Ohn." "When he coming?"

"In the afternoon tomorrow."

"Good."

It was around midnight. Skye was sleeping when she heard on the baby monitor.

"Pie!" "Pie!" Brooklyn yelled in a frightened voice.

Skye got up to check on her. She was standing up in her playpen. "What's a matter?"

"Scary, scary."

"Did you have a bad dream?" She nodded her head yes. "Wanna sleep with me?" She nodded her head yes again. Skye picked her up. "It's ok." "It was just a bad dream it's over."

The next afternoon Skye and Brooklyn were sitting in the living room. The front door open. John came in and put his bag down. Brooklyn got up.

"Hi uncle Ohn." Brooklyn said.

"Hi." He picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Been keeping Skye company?"

"Yeah." "I make you picture."

"Go get it." He put her down. "While I say hi to Skye."

"Ok."

John sat down next to Skye on the couch.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Skye said. They kissed.

"Here." Brooklyn said handing him the picture.

"Thank you." John said. It was a mess of colors. "This is great Brooklyn, I love it." Brooklyn smiled.

Later that night Skye was in the shower. Brooklyn and John were downstairs. John was sitting on the couch. Brooklyn got a children's' book out of her bag and climbed up on the couch with John.

"Ohn, wead, pwealese."Brooklyn said.

"Ok but after this it's time for bed."

A few minutes later Skye was coming down the stairs. She stopped on the stairs listening to John read to Brooklyn. She knew if circumstances were different he'd make a great dad.


	33. Chapter 33

A few months later Skye was in Maine working on her latest book. She had been there for two months and planning on staying another month. For the last two months John had been in Chicago filming a movie so they hadn't seen each other in a long time. Tomorrow John got a day break from shooting. He was coming in tomorrow evening. They both couldn't wait. Skye had finished her writing for the night and had just had dinner. She was sitting in the living room when her cell phone stared to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi honey." "How was it on set today?"

"Good." "Did you get a lot written today?"

"Three more chapters."

"Good." "I can't wait till tomorrow."

"Me either." "I really miss you."

"I miss you to." "I hate sleeping without you at night."

"I hate it to." "I'm gonna get off of here and go to sleep."

"Ok." "I'll see you tomorrow, I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye."

The next evening around seven John walked through the door. He put his bag down. Skye was nowhere to be found.

"Skye?" He called.

"I'm upstairs." She called back.

John went upstairs to the bedroom. Candles were lit but he still didn't see Skye.

"Boo." She whispered quietly behind him. He turned to face her. She had a white silk nightgown. He smirked. "Hi."

"Hi." They kissed. He picked her up and put them both on the bed. He took off her nightgown. She quickly took off his shirt, jeans and boxers. They kissed as he slipped inside and started to move. "I missed you so much." He said.

"Oh John, harder." She moaned. He went faster. "Ohhhh." Normally they'd take their time but they both wanted each other.

Afterwards she was snuggled up to him smiling. She kissed him.

"I love you." She said completely at peace.

"I love you too." "Skye, in the future, would you ever want to get married?"

She got a surprised look on her face. John could tell the question caught her off guard. "Wow." She said not believing what he just asked her. "I don't mean to react that way." "It's just, we've been together almost a year and a half and have never talked about anything like this."

"I know."

"To answer your question, I would love to someday, when you're ready to ask me." "I'm in absolutely no rush whatsoever." "I'm perfectly happy with the way things are now, I've never been more in love or happy."

"Me either." They kissed.

* * *

**Idea for a story. In 1994 seventeen year old John Cena takes a summer job on a farm to raise money for wrestling school. He meets a beautiful farm girl there who also happens to be his bosses daughter. Thoughts?**


	34. Chapter 34

The next day after John left Skye called Brie but she didn't answer. So she decided to call Kim.

"Hello?" Kim said.

"Hi Kim."

"Hi." "Did you and John have a nice time last night?"

"The best." "He asked me a question that kind of threw me."

"What?"

"He asked me if I would like to get married in the future."

"Whoa." She said surprised.

"I know."

"What did you say?"

"I said of course I would but I made it clear I'm in no rush to get married."

"Since he brought it up, when do you think he's gonna propose?"

"What makes you think he's gonna propose?"

"He brought it up."

"Maybe he just wanted to know if I was open to the idea."

"No he's gonna propose."

"We don't know that."

"Watch."

About a month later Skye and John were in Phoenix at an arena. He was doing a house show. They were backstage in his locker room.

"You know, this is the first time I'll see you wrestle since we've been dating." Skye said. "You look very sexy in your gear." She said going up to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Really?" He said smirking.

"Yeah." "These shorts really bring out your great ass." She said as she squeezed it.

"It seems like seeing me in my gear is making you horny."

"Maybe a little."

"Wanna take a shower together after my match?"

"Absolutely." They kissed. "I'm gonna go get a coffee." "You want anything?"

"I'll take a coffee."

"Alright."

Skye went to catering and started making the coffees.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nicole said angrily coming up to her in street clothes.

"I came to watch John wrestle." "You know I'm actually really glad we ran into each other." "I've had something to say to you for a long time." "I cannot believe you tried to seduce John." "I knew you were mad at me but I never thought you'd stoop so low." "You should be ashamed of yourself, I thought I knew you but evidently, I don't know you at all." "Anyone who would do what you did is no kind of friend." "All those things you used to say about John, you were right, he is the greatest man I've ever been with." "He's with me now and we're happy together whether you like it or not." Nicole picked up a bottle of chocolate syrup from the table, she squirted it all over Skye's white top and walked away.

Skye made the coffees and went back to John's locker room she was angry.

"What happened to you?" John said surprised.

"I just ran into Nicole in catering." "She did this to me." "Now what am I supposed to wear?"

"Here, take my shirt." He said taking it off. "I'll get another one from the merchandise stand." "Don't let her get to you." She took the shirt. He kissed her.

A few days later Skye and John were back in LA. Unbeknownst to Skye John was in a urologist office. The doctor had just come in and sat behind the desk.

"Hello Mr. Cena." The doctor said.

"Hi."

"I understand you have a few questions about a vasectomy reversal."

"Yes."

"Have you and your wife decided to start a family?"

"I don't have a wife but I do have a serious girlfriend I hope to be married to someday." "Eventually I'd like to start a family with her."

"May I ask why you got the vasectomy in the first place?"

"I never thought I wanted children, being with my girlfriend has changed my mind about that." "Also deep down I know she wants children." "Also I've seen her spend time with my niece and I know she'd make a great mother." "Spending time with my niece has had an affect on me also."

"What are your questions?"

"How much does a vasectomy reversal cost?"

"Fifty-thousand dollars."


	35. Chapter 35

Skye had been on her book tour for a few months. She had two months left. She was on the talk show The Talk discussing her book with the hosts.

"I would like to switch gears for a second." One of the hosts said. "This is your boyfriend right?"

"Yes." Skye said proudly.

"How long have you two been together?" Another host asked.

"Over a year and a half."

"When did you meet?"

"Well we met in 2012, I was friends with his ex, she's the one who initially introduced us." "When I was still married we did couples things together." "So when John and I started having feelings for each other, I felt guilty at first." "He and I even stopped talking for a little while because he wanted to tell his ex about us and I didn't." "Eventually we couldn't deny we loved each other."

"So, when's the wedding?" Another host asked jokingly.

"Only time will tell.'

Two weeks later Skye and John were planning on meeting up in Connecticut. He had an appearance and she had a book tour date. As much as Skye loved interacting with her fans, she couldn't wait for it to be over so she could be with John. She knew he'd be waiting for her back in the hotel room.

When Skye was finally back at the hotel she couldn't get through the door fast enough. John was sitting on the couch when she walked in.

"Hey." He said standing up and smiling.

"Hi." She went over to him. They kissed and sat down.

"How did the signing go?"

"Good, how was yours?"

"Good." "Remember the European tour I'm doing in couple months with the WWE?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was looking over the schedule again and I realized something I didn't before." "On the seventh of March the tour stops in France." "Paris to be exact."

"Hmm, March 7th, what does that day signify?" She said jokingly. "Oh right, our second anniversary."

"That's why I want to come on the tour with me." "How romantic will that be to spend our anniversary in Paris?"

"Of course I'll come." "I've never been to Paris."

"We'll have a great time." They kissed.

Later that night Skye and John were laying on the couch. She was laying on top of him. His arms were around her back. They'd put on a movie and she'd fallen asleep. He looked at her thinking about how lucky he was and how much he wanted her for the rest of his life. Then he began to think about something he never thought he would, what Skye would look like pregnant.


	36. Chapter 36

Skye, John and the rest of the WWE were in Spain. It was the first stop on the week long European tour. They were going to be in Paris on the fifth day. John was at an autograph signing. Skye was contemplating going out when she heard a knock at the door. She answered it. It was Brie and Birdie.

"Hey." Skye said surprised. "I didn't know you were coming on the tour."

"I wanted to surprise you." "Wanna go to lunch with us?"

"Sure." "Hi Little Bird."

"Hi Ky-Ky." Birdie said.

"You're getting so big."

"I be four soon."

"I know."

After they had lunch they went to a park so Birdie could play. Skye and Brie were sitting on a park bench.

"So you and John are spending you're anniversary in Paris?"

"Yeah." "He says he's already made dinner reservations." "I've never been to Paris."

"You weren't with us for Nicole's bachelorette party."

"No, remember I couldn't make it?" "I was on a book tour."

"Oh yeah, that's right." "What do you think he got you?"

"I don't know but I really don't care." "I just want to be together."

"What if he proposes?" She said smiling.

"I don't think that'll happen." She said sounding a hundred percent positive.

"Why not?"

"Remember when I told you we talked about marriage?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's the only time we have." "So I very highly doubt it."

"I know you guys will have a great time."

"I'm sure we will." "It'll be night when we're out to dinner so I want to see the Eiffel Tower when it's all lit up."

"I've seen it." "It's gorgeous."

It was Skye and John's two year anniversary. It was around nine o' clock at night. They went back to the hotel to change and then off to the restaurant they went. They were holding their champagne glasses.

"Here's to us, and to you." John said "Someone I love more and more every day." They clinked their glasses together.

"That's so sweet."

After dinner they went to see the Eiffel Tower. It was all lit up.

"It's more beautiful then I imagined." She said.

"Wait, it's about to get more beautiful." A few seconds after John said that little sparkling lights were going down the whole tower. Skye was still looking at the tower. "Skye look at me for a second." When she turned to face him he was down on one knee holding out a ring box with a sliver ring in and it and the biggest diamond she ever saw. "I can't think of anything more I want to do with the rest of my life, then spend it with you." "Skye, will you marry me?"

She was shocked. "Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed.

They went back to the hotel. She hugged him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

"Come on." They went into the bedroom.

Afterwards they were snuggled in bed.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Good, so am I."

She looked at him. "If you have any lingering apprehension because of what happened with Nicole, you don't have to worry." "I want this, I won't change my mind."

"I know." "There's something important I want to discuss with you but not until after we're married."

"Why?"

"Then you'll know I'm serious."

"You asked me to marry you and I said yes." "What's more serious then that?"

"You'll see." "It's something you'll never suspect me to bring up."

"I'm drawing a blank."

"I know." He kissed her.


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning Skye and John were meeting Randy for breakfast. They'd just gotten to the restaurant. Randy was there waiting for them. He stood up and looked at John.

"Did she say yes?" He asked.

"Yes I did." Skye said holding out her ring hand.

"I knew you would." He hugged both of them. "Congratulations." They all sat down.

"So you knew?"

"I'm the only person he told." "So I guess this means I get to be your best man, since you already asked me and all." He said looking at John.

"You have the job." John said.

"I have to ask Kim if she wants to be a bridesmaid." Skye said.

"I can save you the trouble." Randy said. "She'll definitely say yes."

After breakfast John went to an autograph signing. Skye went to Brie's room to tell her. She knocked on the door. Brie answered it.

"Hi." Brie said.

"Hi."

"Come in." She went inside.

"Where's Little Bird?" She asked as they sat down on the couch.

"She's still sleeping." "How did your anniversary go?"

"Great." "John asked me to marry him." She said holding out her ring hand and smiling.

"Oh my god." Brie said shocked. "Congratulations." They hugged. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

"How did he propose?" Skye explained the story. "That's so romantic."

"Will you be a bridesmaid again?"

"Of course."

"John said something later in the night that confused me."

"What?"

"Well after we had sex, we were laying there talking and John said he had something important he wanted to discuss with me." "He said he didn't want to discuss it until after we get married, so I would know he was serious about it." "He said it was something I would never suspect him to bring up." "I don't know what it could mean."

"It might be kids."

"No it isn't."

"He was going to get his vasectomy reversed for Nicole."

"Even if that were the case, like I've told you, I'd tell him not to do it." "If he were to do that it would be because he thinks it's something I want." "It's not something he wants." "It has to be something else."

"Is it something you want?"

"If circumstances were different, yes." "Since they're not, no."

After Skye left Brie's room, she went back to hers and John's and three-way Skyped Willow and Laurie. They were thrilled when she told them she and John were getting married. Then she called Kim who was also thrilled and agreed to be a bridesmaid.

Before they left for the arena, Skye took a close up picture of the her engagement ring and posted it on all of her social media outlets, with the caption.

I never thought I'd get married again, now I'm engaged to the greatest man in the world. I love you John, more then words can express. I can't wait to start the next chapter of our lives together. I can't wait to be Mrs. Cena.

Nicole was at home in LA. When she saw Skye's Instagram post her jaw dropped in shock. She was angry.

Skye and John had just gotten back to the hotel. They were sitting on the couch snuggled up together.

"Do you think we could plan our wedding by the fall?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"I was thinking maybe an outdoor wedding, with the leaves changing colors."

"Anything you want." "I'll check my schedule so we can narrow down some dates."

"Ok." She looked at him.

"What do you want to discuss with me?"

"Not yet."

"You're really gonna make me wonder?"

"Yep."

"I'm gonna go nuts."

"I'll just have to think of ways to keep you occupied." They kissed, laid down on the couch and started making out.

* * *

**Do any of my readers watch the YouTube Red series Cobra Kai?**


	38. Chapter 38

The wedding was in three months. Skye and John were having their engagement party in two days to officially announce the date and location. John had been gone for the last month but he did pick out the wedding venue with Skye before he left. Skye was at a dress shop trying on her wedding dress. It was a full-length sleeveless white silk dress. Skye looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She knew John would absolutely love her in that dress. She couldn't wait to stand in front of all their family and friends pledging their love and commitment to one another.

It was the day Skye and John's engagement party. It was a beautiful breezy June day. All of Skye and Johns friends and family were there. Skye went over to greet Kim and Randy.

"Hi you guys." She said. "It's been awhile." She hugged both of them.

"You guys couldn't have picked a more perfect day." Kim said.

"I know it's beautiful."

A few hours later Skye got up in front of everyone. John soon followed her.

"Excuse me everyone." She said. "John and I would like to thank you all for coming." "We would like to announce that we will be getting married on September 29th, in Plymouth, Massachusetts at Bournedale Function Facility." "It will be an outdoor wedding and we'd like to include you all in celebrating our special occasion."

About a half hour later John and Randy were in the kitchen getting more beer.

"Are you still gonna do that thing you told me about?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

"Skye still has no idea?"

"No." "She's been racking her brain trying to figure it out." "It's cute to try and watch her figure it out."

"I think you're making the right choice." "It'll work out great."

"You didn't tell Kim did you?"

"You asked me not to."

Later that night Skye and John had just gotten in bed.

"I forgot to tell you." Skye said. "I talked to the travel agent today and confirmed our week long honeymoon in Barbados."

"That'll be fun."

"Is that where we'll be having our discussion you won't tell me about?"

"Yes."

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"I want to wait until we're married." "Come here."

"No." She said jokingly pretending to be mad.

"Why?" He said smiling.

"You won't tell me so I'm going to sleep." She turned off the light and rolled over facing away from him.

"Skye." He said as he began kissing the back of her neck.

"I'm sleeping." She said smiling.

"Please come here."

"Give me one good reason."

"I love you." She sat up and straddled him.

What do you want?" She said smiling. They kissed. He kissed the side her neck. She grinded against him. "Oh John." She moaned.

"Oh Skye." He groaned.


	39. Chapter 39

Tomorrow was Skye and John's wedding. Everyone was at a hotel for the wedding. Skye was staying in a room with Brie and Kim for the night. They were drinking and having a good time.

"So what do you think John wants to discuss with you?" Kim asked.

"I have no clue." Skye said. "The suspense is killing me." "He's telling me when we go to Barbados." "I was going to tell him we're not having sex until he tells me but I don't think I can hold out." "The sex is to amazing."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Brie asked.

"No, I can't wait."

John was hanging out with Randy in his room. They were drinking.

"Freaking out about tomorrow at all." Randy asked.

"I can't wait for it." "I know Skye is who I was always supposed to be with."

"I'm glad you two got together." "Skye is great."

"She is."

"To be honest with you, I like her a lot better then Nicole."

It was noon and time for the wedding to start. Skye and John were getting married in front of a lake with trees all around. The leaves bright red and yellow. It was a beautiful sight. Skye and John were getting married under a beautiful white archway. The music for Skye came on. Everyone stood to look at her. Skye and John's eyes locked on each other. He thought she looked absolutely stunning. She had butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe that in just a few minutes she'd be his wife. They joined hands when she got to him. The priest began. It came time for the vows, which they had both written there own. John was going first.

"Skye, I spent a long time trying to come up with the right words to say to you today." John said. "I finally figured out the way to do it, is to speak from my heart." "You've made me feel and want things I never thought I would in a million years." "I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to see where the future takes us." He put the ring on her finger.

"John, when we first met I never dreamed we would be standing here." "Now I love you more then words can express." "There were some obstacles in the beginning but we over came them." "I know how cheesy this sounds but, I know I have found my soulmate in you." "I know we'll be happy forever." She put the ring on his finger.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said. "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed.

Skye and John were at the reception dancing their first dance as a married couple.

"So, we're married." Skye said happily.

"Yes we are, Mrs. Cena." He said saying Mrs. Cena with a big smile.

"Mr. Cena seems happy."

"He is."

"So is his bride." They kissed.

A few hours later Skye and John were on a plane to Barbados.


	40. Chapter 40

Skye and John had been in Barbados for three days. They were having a blast. They were having so much fun Skye forgot about the discussion John wanted to have with her, which he was planning on doing very soon. It was around nine o'clock in the morning. John had just brought the room service breakfast over to the kitchen area. He gave Skye her breakfast and kissed her on the cheek before sitting down with his.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." "What would you like to do today?"

"I want to go on that boat ride, the one that says you'll see dolphins and whales."

"Ok." "That'll be fun."

After breakfast Skye and John went out on a boat. It was a hot day. You could see right down into the water. They swam with dolphins and saw whales taking all kinds of pictures.

Later that night they were having dinner on a private terrace with an ocean view.

"I love your new dress." John said. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." "I'm thinking about going up to Maine when we get back to LA."

"To write another book?"

"Yeah." "You're going to South Carolina to film that movie so I'll have a lot of time." "I want to loosely base it off of our story." "Some things would be changed of course."

"I think that's a great idea."

After dinner they went back to the hotel room. She put her arms around his neck.

"What do you wanna do now?" She asked pretty sure she knew what the answer was. He kissed her. She kissed him back. Her back hit the door. She moaned against his lips as she felt his hand going up her bare leg. Even after being together so long hearing her moan still drove John crazy. It was the same with her. Every time he touched her it just about sent her over the edge. She felt him pull down her panties. Then she felt his hand moving slowly inside her. She shut her eyes. "John." She moaned. They kissed. He was enjoying pleasuring her but he had to have her now. He took his hand out, pulled down his shorts and lifted her off the ground. He slipped inside her. They kissed. He started to move. "Skye." He groaned. "Oh John." She moaned. He lifted her off the wall. They went into the bedroom. He put her down and went behind her unzipping her dress she took off her bra. He took off his shirt and picked her up like a bride and put her on the bed getting on top of her. They kissed as he slipped inside her and started move. He went slow at first but gradually started going faster. "I love you." He said breathlessly. "I love you too, ohhhh." "Ohhh, John." She moaned giving in. "Skye." He groaned giving in. They felt asleep in each other's arms.

The next afternoon Skye and John had just gotten out of the shower. They were sitting on the couch in bathrobes.

"Come here." He said. He picked her up and sat her on his lap sideways. "It's time to have that talk."

"Oh my god." She said suddenly realizing they hadn't yet. "I forgot all about that."

"I know." "What I'm going to say you're going to say no to immediately but just listen." "I want to get my vasectomy reserved."

"John no."

"See?" He said laughing a little. "I told you."

"I really appreciate the thought but I can't let you do that for me John." "I don't want you to give me a child, I want you to want a child and you don't and it's ok." "I promise it won't cause problems down the road."

"Skye, I don't want to give you a child either, I want a child."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." "I even went to a urologist office and asked him some questions, a long time ago, way before I proposed to you." "I know you don't believe me and I know you think I just want to do this for you, it's not true." "I want to be a dad."

"Really?"

"Yes." "I've been thinking about it for a long time." "I want you to have my children."

"What changed your mind?"

"Being with you, seeing you interact with Brooklyn, my interacting with Brooklyn." "I know we can do this." "I know deep down you want a baby."

"John."

"It's ok Skye." "You can say it."

"I want a baby."

"I know."

"Don't you have to have surgery to reverse your vasectomy?"

"Yes."

"Is it safe?"

"It's outpatient." "The whole procedure takes an hour."

"Doesn't it cost a lot of money?"

"Don't worry about it."

"When will you do it?"

"The day after we get back from Barbados."

"John, are you absolutely positive you want to do this?"

"The only other thing I've been more sure about was asking you to be my wife."

"Wow." She said shocked. "I never thought we'd be talking about children."

"I want you to buy one of those things you buy before the pregnancy test."

"Do you mean an ovulation kit?"

"Yeah."

She hugged and kissed him. "So we're trying to get pregnant?"

"As soon as we can."

"I love you so much John."

"I love you too Skye." He stood up with her in his arms. "Let's go practice for our family." They kissed and went into the bedroom.


	41. Chapter 41

While they were still in Barbados, John went ahead and made the appointment for his vasectomy. Skye hadn't told anyone yet. John's surgery was tomorrow. As soon as they landed in LA they went to the hospital and had a consultation was the doctor that was going to be performing the procedure. John knew most of it from when he talked to a doctor before. Skye and John couldn't have sex for four weeks. John couldn't work out for four weeks. It was going to take three to six weeks for sperm to start flowing again. Also they were told it could take up to a year for Skye to get pregnant.

Skye and John had just gotten into bed.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Skye asked.

"No."

"I am a little bit."

"You have nothing to worry about, I'll be just fine." "They're only giving me a local."

"I know but it's still scary."

"Baby, I'll be fine, I promise." "I get to see your beautiful face when it's all over." "Eventually we'll get something we both want." He said smiling.

"That's true." She said smiling back.

"Have you told anyone what I'm doing yet?"

"No."

"Do you think you will?"

"I don't know." "While we're trying to get pregnant it could slip out but imagine everyone's surprise, if I just suddenly come out and say I'm pregnant."

"They'd probably ask you who the father is." He said laughing a little.

She laughed. "Yeah and I can say my amazing, sexy husband."

"Yes you can." They kissed.

The next day John had just had his surgery. Skye went back to see him in recovery.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"I can't really feel anything right now."

After a little while longer they got to go home. Skye was waiting on John hand and foot, even though he told her to stop several times. He got up from the couch where did was laying and went into the kitchen for dinner.

"John what are you doing?" Skye asked.

"Eating, I'm starving."

"I could've brought it to you."

"I'm alright." She brought him his plate and kissed him.

"As soon as we can, I'll make you feel better properly."


	42. Chapter 42

When John got better he went off to film a movie. Skye went up to Maine to write the book she was planning. They were both gone for two months. Over the last two months since then they had sex whenever John was home. He was coming home tomorrow and she was going to take her first pregnancy test then. She'd just gotten to a restaurant she was meeting Brie at. Brie was in LA visiting Nicole. Skye and Brie hadn't seen each other since the wedding four months ago. Brie got to the restaurant about five minutes after Skye. They stood up and hugged.

"Hi." Skye said.

"Hi." They sat down. "How are you?"

"Good." "How are you?"

"Good."

"Where's my Little Bird?"

"With Nicole." "So, how's married life?"

"Incredible." She said smiling.

"I guess that smile means you've been having a lot of sex." She said whispering the last word since they were in public.

"Yes."

"It's amazing Brie." "I mean it was always amazing but now that we're married it's extra amazing." "It feels more special to." "I can't explain it." She said smiling.

"It's called wedded bliss."

They were eating.

"Did you and John ever have that talk?" Brie asked.

Skye knew she had to think of a lie. "Yeah, he wanted to get a place in Maine."

"Like a permanent place?"

"Yeah but we decided against it."

"Not what I was expecting."

"Me either."

John got home the next afternoon. Skye was anxiously waiting to take the pregnancy test. He knew she was upstairs waiting for him. He went upstairs to the bathroom where she was.

"I'm ready to take the test." She said excitedly.

"Ok." He kissed her. She went to the bathroom. It felt like a long three minutes to wait for the results.

"It's time to check it." As soon as she saw it her happiness faded. She turned to John. "It's negative." She said sadly.

"Aw, baby it's ok." "We'll just have to keep trying." He hugged her.

"I know."

"You're ovulating today right?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna go try?" "I'll do my best to cheer you up." "I know you're sad but I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him. "Let's go." They went into the bedroom.


	43. Chapter 43

Skye and John were still trying to get pregnant. She'd taken two pregnant tests over a number of months, both were negative. John had just walked through the door after being gone for a month.

"I'm home." He said. Skye stood up from the couch and hugged and kissed him. "Did you miss me or something?"

"Honey, I'm late."

"Late?" He said confused

"Yeah, you know."

"Oh, it didn't come?"

"No..

"How late?"

"A week."

"Have you taken a test?"

"It's still to early." "We have to wait a few more days." "I've never been late before in the whole time we've been trying."

"I know."

"Maybe this is it." She said smiling.

"It'll be great if it is but don't get to excited yet." "I don't want us to get our hopes up to early."

"I know but maybe we can tell Kim and Randy I'm pregnant when we stay with them next month."

"Maybe." "Wanna go get some dinner?"

"Yeah."

The next afternoon John came back from the gym. Skye was sitting on the couch.

"How was your work out?" Skye asked.

"Good." "I picked up something on the way home." He had something behind his back "I know I probably shouldn't have but." He pulled a brown teddy bear from behind his back. "I couldn't resist."

She smiled. "They sell teddy bears at the gym now?"

He sat down next to her. "I may have stopped off at the toy store on the way home."

"Looks like I'm not the only one that's excited."

"I just thought we'd get a head start on toys." He kissed her.

A few hours later John was in the living room. Skye came down the stairs. John noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Skye?"

"I started my period."

"Come here." She sat down next to him on the couch and started to cry a little. "Aw baby, don't cry."

"I really thought I was pregnant this time."

"I know." "I did to." "It's ok." "Eventually you will be." "Probably when we least expect it." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	44. Chapter 44

Skye and John were spending the weekend with Kim and Randy in Missouri. The boys were with friends for the weekend and Brooklyn was with a babysitter. Randy had rented a party bus for all of them. They were going to have their own driver. They were going to spend the weekend drinking, gambling and having a good time. Skye and John pulled up next to the party bus. Kim and Randy were standing outside the bus waiting for them. Skye and John got out of the car.

"Hi you guys." Randy said.

"What's up man?" John said.

"Wait till you guys see this bus." They got on the bus.

It was a huge luxury bus with two huge bedrooms, a bathroom and shower, a bar, a lounge area and three TVs.

"Wow." Skye said.

"I know, isn't it great?" Kim said. "Want a drink?"

"Yeah."

"John?"

"Sure." John said.

"Well the casino we want to go to is two hours away." Randy said. "So let's go."

They spent their time getting there drinking and laughing.

It was around eleven o'clock at night. They were at the casino. John and Randy went to get some more drinks.

"So, am I gonna be uncle Randy soon or what?"

John had forgotten he told Randy about that. "Oh yeah, I told you about that." John said remembering. "We decided not to tell anyone until Skye's pregnant." "Did you tell Kim?"

"No."

"To answer your question, no such luck." "We thought she was pregnant last month." "She was late and thought she was pregnant." "We both got really excited, then she started."

"It'll happen."

"I don't know, I haven't told her this because I don't wanna upset her but what if because of my vasectomy, it's hopeless?"

Skye and Kim were at the nickel slots.

"How's marriage treating you?" Kim asked.

"Great." "How are the kids?"

"There doing great." "I'm thinking about telling Randy I want another baby." "I miss having babies around."

"Well if you guys decide to I know it'll be great for you."

About an hour later Skye and Kim were still at the nickel slots. John came up behind Skye and whispered something in her ear. She smiled.

"You're drunk but that's ok because so am I." Skye said. "Now?"

"Now, please."

"Ok." She looked at Kim. "Have fun."

Skye and John went out to the bus and to their room. They started kissing and got on the bed. She broke the kiss.

"What if Kim and Randy come back?" Skye asked.

"Well I'd say just be quiet but we both know that's not happening." They kissed.

Afterwards they were laying there. She started laughing.

"What?" John asked.

"If I got pregnant just now, one day we'll tell our baby it was conceived on a party bus." "That's if I ever get pregnant." She said a little sad.

"Of course you will."


	45. Chapter 45

Everyone had a fun time on the party bus. It was two months ago. John was out of town. It was early in the morning. Skye was cleaning the house. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Kim said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning the house."

"I have some exciting news to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." She said happily.

"What?" She said shocked. "Did it happen on the party bus?"

"I think so."

"That's great, congratulations."

"Thanks." "I'm so happy."

"What did Randy say?"

"He doesn't know yet?" "He's out of town until next week." "I'm telling him when he gets home."

"Boy will he be surprised."

"Yeah, I was to." "I have to go I just wanted to tell you that."

"Call me and let me know what Randy's reaction is."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

Although Skye was happy for Kim she wished she was the one that was pregnant.

The next day Skye was out shopping. She didn't know why but went into the baby department. She stayed there for about fifteen minutes before continuing with her shopping trip. Nicole was in the same store and spotted Skye. Skye was busy looking through clothes not paying attention to her surroundings. Nicole discreetly put a purse in her walk path and left the store. About fifteen seconds later Skye came into the path of the purse. When she tripped over it she sprawled into a wooden shelf knocking it over and falling abdomen first on top of it. She hit her head hard on the shelf. Store employees rushed over to help her. Two men helped her sit up. She was bleeding from her head. She was having trouble breathing gasping for air and holding her stomach.

"Call 911." An employee said.


	46. Chapter 46

The ambulance came and rushed Skye to the hospital. She was admitted for her breathing difficulties and head wound. She had a mild concussion and a big purple bruise on her abdomen. They'd gotten her breathing back under control. They decided to keep her overnight for observation as they ran more tests. She'd called John and left messages but she knew his phone was off because he was on a movie set. She was talking to Laurie.

"Do you want me to fly out there, I can." Laurie said.

"No I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes but I know what you can do."

"What?"

"Call Willow and tell her not to worry."

"Ok." "Have you gotten a hold of John yet?"

"No." "He's on set so his phone's off." "I can't believe tripping over a purse landed me in the hospital." "I'm such a klutz."

"It happens to the best of us."

"You've tripped over a purse?"

"I've tripped over my own feet."

"I guess it's genetic then."

"Seems like it."

"While I'm sitting here I'm gonna start planning a surprise baby shower."

"For who?"

"My friend Kim."

"The one you went on the bus trip with?"

"Yes."

"That'll be fun."

"Yeah."

"How far along is she?"

"I think about eight weeks."

"That's great."

They'd hung up. The doctor came in.

"Hello Skye." She said. The doctor looked like she had something big to say.

"Is something wrong?" Skye asked worried.

"Skye, were you aware of your pregnancy."

"Pregnancy?" She said surprised. "No but my husband and I have been trying." "I'm pregnant?"

"You were." She said with sorrow in her voice. "Not anymore." "The hard impact from the fall caused you to lose the baby." "I'm so sorry." "Would you like a moment alone?"

"Yes." The doctor left. Skye couldn't believe that she was pregnant, now she wasn't. In this moment she felt so alone and she knew she had no one to blame but herself. She put her hands to her face and started to cry.

"No, no." She said tearfully.


	47. Chapter 47

After Skye learned she lost the baby, she left a message for John asking him if he could come home. She didn't say why because she didn't want to tell him over the phone. She spent most of the rest of the day crying. When her dinner came she didn't even eat anything. At around nine o'clock that night her cell phone started to ring. She wiped her eyes and tried to calm down. She answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said. She sniffled.

"I got all your messages." John said worried. "Are you ok?"

"I have a mild concussion." "They're keeping me overnight for observation." "I have a bruise... She broke into tears thinking of the baby. "I have a bruise on my stomach." She said tearfully.

"Skye what's wrong?"

"John I know you're in the middle of shooting but please come home." "I need you."

"Baby what is wrong?" "Please tell me."

"I will when you come home." "I can't say it over the phone."

"I'm heading to the airport now." "They're suspending production for a few days." "Best case scenario I'll be home sometime tomorrow morning." "It's raining really bad." "It might be a little while before I get a flight out but I swear, I'll do everything I can to get home to you."

"Ok." "John, I love you."

"I love you too Skye."

The next day Skye was released from the hospital. She went home and just sat on the couch. She cried as she held the teddy bear John had bought for the baby. At around eleven o'clock in the morning John came through the door. He saw Skye crying on the couch. She looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"John." She said tearfully. He went to her sat down and hugged her.

"Aw baby, what happened?" "It's ok."

After a few minutes Skye calmed down enough to talk. "About an hour and a half after I was admitted to the hospital, the doctor came in." "She told me that I was pregnant, because of the fall, I lost the baby." She said breaking into tears again.

"You were pregnant?" John said shocked letting it sink in. She nodded her head yes. "Come here." They hugged.

"It's all my fault." "I wasn't looking where I was going and I killed our baby."

"No Skye, this is not your fault." "It was an accident."

"We finally did it John." "I was pregnant, now the baby's gone." "Who knows if I'll ever get pregnant again."

"Have you slept?"

"No."

"You need to sleep." "I'm gonna get you some sleeping pills."

After the pills had kicked in and Skye was resting comfortably in bed John went downstairs. He was being strong for Skye but he was just as crushed as she was. He picked up the teddy bear and started to cry.


	48. Chapter 48

For next two days Skye just laid around crying. She barely talked to John. John wondered if he was doing something wrong. He had to go back to work in two days. He didn't want to leave Skye alone but he signed a contract, so he didn't have a choice. Skye was sitting on the couch not saying anything. John came in the living room holding a TV tray with a sandwich and soup on it.

"I made you some food." John said.

"I'm not hungry John."

He sat the tray on the coffee table and sat down next to her. "Wanna talk?"

"I don't want to tell anyone I was pregnant." "If we tell anyone they'll just feel sorry for me and constantly ask if I'm ok."

"Ok." "We don't have to tell anyone." "Sweetie, I think while I'm gone for the rest of the time you should stay with someone, I don't think you should be alone."

"No, then I'll have to tell them what happened."

"Still you shouldn't be alone." "Go see your mom."

"No."

"Go see Brie."

"No."

"Go see Kim."

"I can't bother Kim right now." "She doesn't want some downer dragging down her good mood."

"What do you mean?"

"Kim's pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah she told be the day before I had my accident, meaning we would've been pregnant together." "I can't be around a pregnant person right now."

"I really think you should eat something."

"I'm not hungry!" She snapped.

"Ok." John said hurt. "I'm going to bed." He went upstairs.

Two hours later Skye went upstairs. John was on his side. She couldn't tell if he was awake or not but he was. She got in bed next to him.

"John, are you awake?" He didn't say anything. "If you are, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." He rolled over to face her. "I didn't mean it."

"I know."

"I'm just frustrated but I shouldn't take it out on you." "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

"You've asked me how I'm doing but how are you?"

"The same as you." "Hurt, disappointed." "It would've been great to come home to the surprise that you're pregnant."

"What if this was our one chance John?" "What if I can't get pregnant again?"

"There's always adoption."

"I love you, I know I've been quiet lately but I do."

"I know." "I love you too." They kissed.


	49. Chapter 49

It had been six months since Skye and John had lost the baby. They were both doing better individually but sex had been lacking in their marriage. Ever since she lost the baby Skye just hadn't wanted to. John was in Charleston, Virginia. He was starting shooting on a movie tomorrow for a month. John had been stressed out lately. Even though Skye was back to functioning normally, John was still worried about her. He needed a friend. He decided to call Randy.

"Hello?" Randy said.

"Hey man." John said.

"What's up?"

"I'm worried about Skye."

"Is she ok?"

"I hope so." "I haven't told you this but six months ago Skye was pregnant." "There was an accident and she lost the baby." "She would've been about as far along as Kim is."

"I'm sorry." "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Skye didn't want anyone to know but I know I can trust you."

"She's not taking it well?"

"Well better then when it first happened." "I don't know if she loves me anymore."

"It's that bad?"

"She doesn't even like me to touch her anymore." "She'll let me but it feels like she doesn't want me to." "We haven't had sex in eight months."

"I thought she lost the baby six months ago."

"She did." "The last time we had sex was the night we came back from the party bus." "The next morning I left to start filming a movie." "Two months later Skye had her accident." "I miss the sex, not just that part." "You know what I mean."

"I do."

"I don't know what to do." "I don't want my marriage to be over." "I love Skye."

"I know."

The next morning Skye was sitting in the kitchen having her coffee when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Kim said.

"Hi." "How are you feeling?"

"The eighth month of my pregnancy is seeming to dragging."

"That's because you're nearing the home stretch." "I can't wait to meet my goddaughter."

"I called because it's two weeks until my baby shower and you haven't confirmed you're coming yet."

"I'm sorry I've been meaning to do that." "Of course I'm coming."

"It wouldn't be the same without my best friend."

"I wouldn't miss it."

Meanwhile John was meeting his co-star on set. She was around Skye's age. She was tan and tall with long dark brown curly hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hi." John said. "Your name's Riley right?"

"Yes." She said smiling. "You don't remember me do you?"

"Should I?"

"No." "I was only twelve." "We met at an autograph signing of yours." "I've always been a big fan." "If you ask me, you got even more gorgeous with age." She said smiling.

"Thank you."


	50. Chapter 50

It was early in the morning two weeks later. John was in the catering on set drinking coffee. Riley came up to him.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning."

"How are you today?"

"Fine." "Yourself?"

"Good." "My mom text me last night and look what she found." She showed John the picture of when they met. "She found it in an old photo album."

"Cool." "Look how happy you were."

Skye had just pulled into Kim and Randy's driveway. She knew today would be tough but knew she couldn't let on that anything was wrong. She went into the house most of who was coming were already there.

"Hi." Kim said happily and smiling.

"Hi." Skye said. They hugged. "You look wonderful."

"I don't feel very wonderful." "My feet are so swollen." "Let me introduce you around."

Skye had been there for about an hour. Kim was opening gifts. Skye's stomach was in knots. She felt like she could lose it at any second. After Kim opened Skye's present Skye went over to her.

"Kim, I have to go." Skye said. "I don't feel well and I don't know to get you sick." "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." "I hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

Skye could barely hold back crying before she got in her car. Randy was tuning up his Harley with the garage door open and saw her. He went over to check on her. She didn't see him coming up to the driver's side door.

"Skye." He said. She jumped. "Sorry."

"Randy." She said quickly wiping her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sick."

"I know about the baby." He said quietly. "John told me." "Don't worry." "I haven't said a thing to anyone and I won't." "It must've been so hard being in there."

"It was." "I'm such a bad friend." "I can't even support one of my best friends through one of the happiest times of her life."

"You're not a bad friend."

"Yes I am." "I'm an even worse wife." "I've been distance with John for months." "It's not his fault, it's all me." "I wouldn't blame him for emotionally checking out." "I haven't shown it a lot lately but I love him, I do." "I'm not the wife he deserves anymore." "Maybe something needs to be done."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." "I have to go." She left.

Randy took out his cell phone and dialed John's number. It went to voicemail.

"Hey John." "It's Randy." "Call me back when you can." "It's about Skye."

A few hours later John had a five minute break. He listened to Randy's message and called him.

"Hello?" Randy said.

"I only have a few minutes." John said. "Is Skye ok?"

"She was here for Kim's baby shower today." "Don't tell her I told you but she left early." "She was crying in her car." "So I'd definitely call her when you get back to the hotel."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem." "Bye."

"Bye."

At around ten o' clock that night Skye was in her hotel room. She spent most of the day crying. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

"How was Kim's baby shower?"

"Fine." "I think she liked my gift the best." "Honey I'm really tired." "Can I call you in the morning?"

"Yeah." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye." They hung up. John sighed frustrated. Not only had Skye just lied to him but like he had for months, John felt shut out. He looked at a picture of them on his phone. He shed a single tear. He didn't want it to come to it but he wondered if they were on the road to divorce.


	51. Chapter 51

Over the next six weeks John spent most of his free time thinking about Skye, how much he loved her and how much wanted things to go back to how they were. John was just about done with shooting. He had two days left. They'd just finished shooting for the day. It was around eight o'clock at night. John was just about to leave the set.

"John." Riley said coming up to him. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"No."

"Let me buy you a drink."

"Ok."

They went to a bar and were having drinks.

"Wanna get some wings?" She asked.

"Sure." They ate the wings and talked.

"Wanna play pool?"

"Yeah." They played three games. Riley won all three games. "Damn, are you a pool shark in your off time?" John said smiling.

"I have a pool table in my house."

"So I'm dealing with a pro?"

"I'm far from a pro." "One more?"

"One more, then I have to go."

"Ok."

Riley had won for a fourth time.

"You win." John said. "Thanks it was fun, gotta go."

"John wait." She went up to him. "Do you know what I've wondered always wondered about you?"

"What?"

"How good you are in bed." She said smiling. "Spend the night with me."

"I'm married."

"Yeah, but Skye isn't here." "I won't tell her." "I want you John."

"I'm very tempted." "If I weren't married I would but I can't, I'm sorry." "I love my wife." He left.

John went back to his hotel. While he rejected Riley's advances he wanted to. He had an erection. He stripped down, got in the shower and turned the water on ice cold.

At around the same time Skye was having a glass a wine. She looked at a paper and signed it with tears on her cheeks.


	52. Chapter 52

John had just walked through the door of his home. Skye came into the living room.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi."

"Come sit down honey, we need to talk." They sat down on the couch. "I haven't been a very wife to you lately, I'm sorry." "It's all me, it's not your fault."

"Skye." John said with tears in his eyes. "Please don't say what I think you're going to say."

"I think we should separate for a little while." "It doesn't have to be legal or anything." "I just need to figure some things out." "A couple nights ago I signed a three month lease at on an apartment."

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes, with all my heart." "My apartment is ten minutes away." "Maybe you can come over for dinner sometime."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I have to John." "I need this right now."

"You're coming back right?"

"I don't know." She said with tears coming down her cheeks. "I'm not the woman you married anymore." "If I can fix myself, I'll be back." "If I can't, I can't keep doing this to you." "I haven't even let you touch me in ten months, I'm not a wife, I'm a mess."

"Is this because of the baby?"

"Yes." "I'm gonna go now." She stood up and picked her bags beside the couch.

"Please don't go Skye." "I love you." He wiped a tear away. "We can work it out." "We don't need time apart, we need time together."

"You're leaving in two weeks." She put her bags down and went up to him. "I love you." She said tearfully. "I'll call you later." She kissed him and picked up her bags. She left.


	53. Chapter 53

It had been a day since Skye left. John was on the phone with his agent.

"I can't do the movie." John said. "Tell them I'm sorry but I can't and to go with the next choice." "The only thing I'll be doing until further notice is the Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader tapings." "My wife needs me."

A week later Skye was in her second session with her new therapist.

"Let's talk about your friend Kim." The doctor said. "How do you feel about the impending birth of her baby?"

"I want to be happy for her, I do."

"How do you feel?"

"Jealous." "I don't want to feel that way, I'm the baby's god mother." "I want to be happy for her and Randy." "I just can't." "We should both be getting ready to give birth." "John and I should be getting ready to experience one of the greatest moments of our lives." "All because of my stupid mistake of not looking where I was going, I ruined everything." She said with tears in her eyes. "Now I'll never get to hold my baby." "I'll never even know if I was going to have a son or daughter."

"Let's talk about John." "How do you feel about him?"

"He's the greatest man in the world." "I love him more then I've ever loved anyone else." "Before I had my accident John and I were happy." "Our sex life was amazing." "He's gone for months at a time but when he was home it was so passionate and wonderful." "When he would hold me after, I felt so safe and secure." "I haven't let him touch me in ten months."

"Why?"

"After I lost the baby I just emotionally shut down." "Whenever he touches me now all I can think about is, what if I get pregnant again and lose the baby." "So I don't let him touch me." "I miss the sex, I miss being close to him." "Physically, emotionally." "We're so far apart now." "I want us back."

"Do you think John still loves you?"

"I know he does." "When I told him I wanted to separate, he was crushed." "It hurt so much to know I was hurting him." She said tearfully. She sniffled. "I don't think he thinks I love him anymore."

"Have you told him you do?"

"Yes but I don't think he believes me." "I don't blame him." "I wouldn't believe me either."

"What do you want for you and John?"

"To be like we used to be." "To try for another baby." "I hope it can be that way someday."

A week later at around one in the afternoon John had just came home from the gym. He hadn't spoken to Skye since she left. It was killing him but he was trying to give her space. He'd just gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, when his cell phone started to ring in the bedroom. He went to go get it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi." Skye said.

John was immediately happy when he heard Skye's voice. "Hey, I'm really glad you called."

"How are you?"

"Good." "How are you?"

"I'm working on getting better." "Do you want to have dinner at my place tonight?"

John smiled. "Yes, absolutely."

"Can you be here at seven?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

"Alright."

"John, I love you."

"I love you too Skye." "Bye."

"Bye."

John showed up at exactly seven. He knocked on the door. She answered wearing John's favorite dress.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"Hi." He said smiling back.

"Come in." He went inside. They hugged and kissed.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." "Dinner will be ready soon."

They were in the kitchen eating.

"I've started seeing a therapist." Skye said. "It's only been a week but I think she really going to help me." "She put me on antidepressants and I already feel a little better." "Being able to talk about things is really helping."

"Why couldn't you talk about things with me?"

"I don't know." "It's just easier to talk to someone else." "I just wanted to show you I am trying to get help, before you left."

"I'm not leaving."

"What?"

"I turned down the part."

"John, you didn't have to do that."

"For now the only thing I'm doing are the Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader tapings."

"You need to work John."

"I need to be here for you." He took her hand. "You mean more to me than anything else in the world." "I don't want to lose you." "I'm here."

"Do you believe me when I say I love you?"

"Yes."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

After dinner John was getting ready to leave.

"If you need anything call me." John said.

"I will."

"Can I call you?"

"Yes."

"I miss you Skye."

"I miss you to." They kissed. Slowly it became more passionate. She broke it. "I can't, I'm sorry."

"That's ok."

"I want to be able to again."

"It's ok Skye." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye." He left.


	54. Chapter 54

Randy was in LA for an autograph signing. He and John met up at a bar. They were playing pool.

"How are you and Skye?" Randy asked.

"We're working on it." "She's only been gone for two weeks, I don't like it very much but whatever she needs to get better."

"Do you guys talk?"

"Yeah, almost every day." "I've been to her place for dinner a few times." "It always goes well."

"How well?" He said suggestively.

"Not that well." "This therapist she's seeing really seems to be helping her." "Slowly I'm seeing glimpses of the old Skye." "I'm confident we're gonna work it out."

"I think you will to."

"I just need to be patient."

Two weeks later at around six in the evening Skye's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Kim said. "I'm at the hospital, I'm in labor."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I'm only four centimeters dilated, so we have some time."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

Skye dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Are you busy?"

"No."

"I have to go to St. Louis." "Kim's in labor." "Will you come with me?" "This is going to be rough for me and I need you with me."

"Yeah."

"Pack an overnight bag in case we decide to get a room." "We don't know how long we're gonna be there."

"Ok."

Skye and John got there three and half hours later. Kim hadn't delivered yet. They went into her room.

"Hi." Skye said.

"Hi." Kim said. "Six centimeters." They hugged.

"You're gonna do great."

Three hours later they were finally wheeling Kim into delivery. A half hour later the baby was born. As they walked in to see the baby Skye held John's hand. Kim was holding her.

"Come meet your new niece." Kim said happily. "This is Olivia."

"She's beautiful." Skye said wondering what her baby would've looked like.

"Wanna hold her?"

"Yeah." She handed her to her. Olivia looked up at her when her brown eyes. "Hi." "You are so beautiful." She said starting to cry a little. "Aunt Skye will always be there for you." She kissed her on the cheek and handed her back to Kim. "Well you three probably want some alone time." "I'll come visit you guys soon."

Skye waited till she and John were in the elevator then she broke down crying. He hugged her tight.

"I know baby." He said. "I know, ssh it's ok, I'm here."

Since it was around one o'clock in the morning when they left the hospital, Skye and John decided to check into a hotel for the night. They'd both changed their clothes and were in the living room.

"How do you want to handle the sleeping arrangements?" John asked.

"I want you to hold me until I fall asleep."

"Ok." They went into the bedroom. He laid down. She got on top of him. He put his arms around her back.

"Thank you." "I don't think I could've handled that without you." She looked at him. "I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you too." She laid her head back down on his chest. Even after she fell asleep he just laid there savoring the moment. Not only was he finally getting a small piece of intimacy from her but for the first time in a long time, he felt wanted by her.


	55. Chapter 55

A few weeks later Skye was having her breakfast. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi honey."

"What are you doing?"

"Eating breakfast."

"Do you have plans today?"

"No, why?"

"I was thinking maybe you could come down to the set and watch the show." "Then we can go have dinner."

"Ok." "What time should I come to the set?"

"Six." "I want you to meet the kids."

"Ok."

"I'll see you tonight." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

At six o'clock Skye showed up to the Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader set. John was talking to the kids.

"Hi John." Skye said going over to them.

"Hi." John said.

"Is this the contestant?" One of the kids asked.

"No, this is Skye Cena, my wife." "I wanted her to meet you guys."

"She's pretty." One of the boys said.

"That's one of the reasons why I married her."

Skye watched the taping from the audience. As she watched John interact with the kids, she thought about what a wonderful father he would make.

After the taping Skye and John were at a restaurant. They were eating.

"I had fun today." Skye said.

"I'm glad."

"You're so great with those kids."

"Skye, I have a confession to make."

"You slept with someone else?" She asked not even sounding mad or surprised. "As long as you used a condom, I'm not upset." "I don't blame you." "We haven't had sex in almost a year."

"No I didn't sleep with anyone else but, my co-star in my last movie came on to me." "She wanted to have sex with me, I said no and went back to my room."

"If you said no what are you confessing?"

"I said no but I wanted to." "I'm sorry." "I feel really bad."

"Don't." "You didn't do it, that's the important thing."

"You're not mad?"

"No." "I don't blame you at all for wanting to."

"I still feel bad about it." "I shouldn't have even let the thought enter my brain."

"John." She took his hand. "It's ok, I promise."

John dropped Skye off at her apartment. They were in his car. They kissed.

"Goodnight." John said.

"Goodnight." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

A few days later Skye was shopping. At the same place she was when she had her accident. She was looking at some boots. She looked up and she Nicole locked eyes as she came in. Nicole rolled her eyes and went over to her to Skye.

"Do you have to be in here every time I am?" Nicole said annoyed.

"I'm not bothering you leave me alone."

"Watch out for Luttie Vuitton purses, bitch." She said smirking.

Skye never told anyone what kind of purse she tripped over. In that moment it clicked. Nicole caused her accident, Nicole was the cause of all her suffering, Nicole was the reason she lost the baby. "You did that to me?" Nicole just smiled. "You bitch!" She yelled. She punched her in the face knocking her to the ground. She got on top of her and started hitting her. She punched her in the nose breaking it. She was pulled off. A million things were going through her mind. She started uncontrollably shaking and crying. The police were called and she was arrested.

John was shocked when he got a from the police station asking John to bail Skye out. He went down right away. John was waiting in the waiting room for Skye to come out. When she did she hugged John and started crying.

"What happened Skye?" John said.

"Nicole did it." She said tearfully.

"What?"

"She put the purse in my way." She looked at John. "She's the reason I fell." "I lost the baby because of her." "She told me to watch out for Luttie Vuitton purses." "I never told anyone the kind of purse I tripped over." "I snapped." "I hit her, she fell." "I got on top of her and hit her more, broke her nose."

"She caused your accident?" John said shocked. "Let's get out of here." They left.


	56. Chapter 56

Skye had told her lawyer the reason why she assaulted Nicole. He said there was no prove and that it would be her word against Nicole's. To just get done with it Skye pled guilty. She was ordered to pay a thousand dollar fine, had to pay all of Nicole's medical expenses and was sentenced to five-hundred hours of community service. She'd been doing her community service for three days. It was Saturday so today was her day off. She was out running errands when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Brie said.

"Hi." Skye said a little surprised to be hearing from her.

"Can we meet up for lunch?"

"You're in LA?"

"Yeah." "I'm visiting Nicole."

"I need about twenty minutes."

"Ok."

They met up at the restaurant they agreed to.

"Hi." Skye said.

"Hi." "Skye I know you probably had a reason for doing what you did to Nicole." "I just want to know why."

"Nicole caused me to lose my baby."

"What?" Brie said shocked.

"Remember when I had that accident and ended up in the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"The doctor's ran tests and told me that I was pregnant but because of the fall, I lost the baby." "Nicole told me to watch out for Luttie Vuitton purses before I hit her." "I never told anyone the type of purse I tripped over." "She smirked at me when she said it." "When I asked her if she did she just smiled." "I just lost it." "The next thing I remember is being pulled off of her."

"I'm so sorry." "Why didn't you tell me about the baby?"

"I didn't tell anyone." "Not even my mom or Willow." "I didn't want anyone to know." "I didn't want their sympathy or pitty." "John and I are separated." "After I lost the baby I got really depressed." "I moved out." "John and I are working on repairing our marriage, I'm seeing a great therapist."

"So you and John aren't trying to have a baby anymore?"

"We haven't had sex in almost a year."

"A year?" She said surprised.

"I just haven't wanted to since I lost the baby." "I want to be able to again but I'm afraid if I get pregnant, I'll lose the baby again."

Nicole was sitting at her house. She had a protective mask on her face. There was a knock at the door. She answered it. She was shocked to see John standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She said.

"Stay away from Skye."

"Skye did this to me."

"You killed our baby."

"What?"

"When you caused her to fall she was pregnant, she found out at the hospital."

"Well she wasn't pregnant by you."

"I had my vasectomy reversed."

"I didn't know."

"Whether you knew or not that doesn't change the fact that our baby is gone." "It's your fault." "If you ask me a broken nose is a small price to pay for killing our baby."

"I'm sorry."

"Stay away from Skye." He left.

Later that night Skye and John were sitting on the couch at her apartment. They were watching a movie.

"Wanna lay down with me?" She asked.

"Yeah." He laid down. She got on top of him.

"That's better." "I still can't believe Nicole is the cause of all of our pain."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about her anymore." "Skye, do you still want to have a baby?"

She looked at him. "Yes John." "I'm just afraid of getting pregnant and losing it again."

"That was an accident." "It won't happen again."

"Do you still want to have a baby?"

"Absolutely."

"Well if we both still do... She kissed him. He kissed her back. He broke it.

"Are you-

Her cell phone rang. She sat up and answered it.

"Hello?" She said. "Hi mom."


	57. Chapter 57

Skye was on her lunch break from doing community service. She was glad today was Friday. She couldn't wait for her day off tomorrow. In the middle of checking her Instagram she got a text message. It read.

Enjoying your lunch? - John

I guess. I'm bored out of my mind. I'm trying to cheer myself up by thinking about my handsome husband. :) - Skye

Does your handsome husband get to see his beautiful wife tonight? - John

Does he want to? - Skye

Yes, he would like to very much. - John

Come to my place at 8 I'll make dinner. I have to go. I love you. - Skye

See you tonight. I love you too. - John

Later that night Skye was in the kitchen when the front door opened.

"Hello?" John said.

"Kitchen honey." John came into the kitchen. He was holding a bottle of wine. "Hi."

"Hi." They kissed. "I brought your favorite wine."

"Thank you."

"How was your day?"

"Boring as hell, I'm glad it's over."

"Something smells really good."

"It'll be ready in about five minutes."

They were eating and drinking.

"Honey, next time you get offered a job, I want you to take it." Skye said.

"No."

"Honey."

"Skye no." "I'm not leaving you until you're better."

After dinner they were sitting in the living room. Skye got up. A few minutes later John heard Skye say.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." He went to the back of the apartment and into the bedroom. Candles were lit. Skye was wearing a black silk robe. John went up to her

"Skye, are you sure?" "We don't have to."

"I'm sure." She took off her robe revealing her black bra and panties. She kissed him and took his shirt off. They kissed. As they did she undid his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. Still kissing they backed up to the bed. She got on the bed taking him with her. She softly pushed him down on the bed. Slowly she started kissing him down his body. He loved the feeling of her lips on his body again. She knew he'd been waiting a long time for this. She wanted to make him feel good. When she got down low enough she felt his erection and started stroking him. "Skye." He moaned. "Does that feel good honey?" She asked. "Yes." He said. "Want more?" He could just manage to moan and nod his head yes. He felt her replace her hands with her mouth. "Oohhh." He moaned loudly. "Mmmm." John was in heaven. Hearing him moan was so satisfying to Skye. She went faster. "Oh god, oh my fucking god, Skye." "Baby come here, I want you, now." She went up to him. As they kissed he undid her bra. He reached down and slowly removed her panties. He rolled her over and slipped inside her. He started to move. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of being back inside her. They kissed. "Oh god." Skye moaned. "I love you so much Skye." John said. "I love you too, harder." "Mmmmm." She moaned. "Uhnnn." He groaned. "Oh John, that feels so, ohhhh, ohhhh, oh my god, oh my god, John." She moaned giving in. "Skye." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were holding each other in a state of bliss.

"We could've just changed our lives forever." John said.

"I hope we did."

"Me to." They kissed.


	58. Chapter 58

It was around nine o'clock in the morning. John woke up and looked at Skye who was still sleeping. He smiled. She looked so beautiful. He wanted her.

Skye woke up the sensation of John kissing and licking her down her body. She felt him kissing her left inner thigh. She moaned. "Good morning baby." He said. "Mmmmm." She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue inside her. Skye forgot about how much fun she and John could have in the morning and how much she loved it. Laying there she was enjoying the glorious feeling. He went faster. "John, ohhhh, ohhhh, mmmm, oh my god." She yelled giving in. He came back up to her and picked her up sitting up against the headboard. They kissed. He put his hands behind her back and leaned her back, lowering his head to the middle of her chest kissing it. She moaned as he squeezed her breasts. She sat up kissed him and slipped inside him, starting to move. "Skye." He groaned. "Oh John." She moaned. She went faster. They kissed. "Oh Skye." He groaned. "John, yes, yes, oh yeah, ohhhh John." She moaned giving in. "God Skye." He groaned giving in.

She was still on top of him. They were catching their breath.

"Well, good morning to you to." She said smiling. She kissed him. "Let me take a shower then I'll make us breakfast."

"I'll make breakfast." "It'll be done by time you get out."

"Ok." They kissed.

As Skye was in the shower John went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. He was so happy. He knew he and Skye were going to be just fine. Ten minutes later Skye came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Five minutes later John brought her a plate. They kissed.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome."

"I'm starving." "I forgot how hungry I get after I have great sex." She said smiling. John smiled.

After breakfast they were sitting in the living room. She was sitting on his lap sideways.

"I wonder if there's anything in there." John said rubbing her stomach.

"I don't know."

"Skye, if you do get pregnant again don't worry." "Nothing will happen this time."

"I want you to help me with something."

"What?"

"I want you to help me pack my stuff."

"Really?" He said with a big smile.

"Yes, I want to come home John." They kissed and stood up.

Skye and John came through the front door of their home. John put down Skye's suitcase.

"It feels good to be home." Skye said.

John stood in front of her. "I'm so glad you're back." He said happily.

"I was so afraid you were going to leave me." "I wouldn't have blamed you."

"I knew you just needed time." "I'd never leave you." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed. He picked her up off the ground and started going up the stairs. "Where are we going honey." She said already knowing.

"Upstairs." He kissed her. "The bed missed you."


	59. Chapter 59

Skye only had six hours of community service left. She hadn't been feeling to well lately. It had been very hot the last couple of days and she had been working out, so she just chalked it up to the heat. She woke up that morning feeling nauseous but was determined to make through the day. When she went downstairs to the kitchen John was cooking breakfast.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." They kissed.

"Breakfast?"

"No." "I'm nauseous."

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"That's the third time this week."

"I know."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor."

"After I finish my community service, I'll rest and be fine."

"Well if you're not better in a few days you're going to the doctor."

Skye packed her lunch and was getting ready to leave.

"Wanna go out to dinner tonight?" John asked.

"I don't know." "We'll see how I feel."

"Ok." They kissed. "Have a good day."

"I will." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

It was lunch time for Skye. She was sweating. As she went to get her lunch she puked. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out.

John was frantic when he got the call that Skye was in the hospital. He went up to the floor he was told to.

"Mr. Cena?" She asked.

"Yes, please tell me my wife is ok."

"She's going to be fine."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's suffering from hyperemesis gravidarum."

"What is that?"

"Extreme morning sickness."

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes." "Her blood test came back positive."

"Is it ok?"

"Yes." "I'm recommending she makes an appointment with her obstetrician as soon as possible, so she can know how far along she is and when she's due." "She's on fluids." "She was severely dehydrated." "I'm keeping her overnight for observation.

"Does she know yet?"

"She still hasn't regained consciousness but she should be waking up anytime." "You can see her if you want." "Third door on the left."

John went into the room.

"John?" She said confused.

"Hey."

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

"Heat stroke?"

"No." "Extreme morning sickness."

"Oh." "Wait." "Morning sickness?" She said surprised. "I'm pregnant."

"Yeah." He said smiling. They hugged and kissed.

"Well it couldn't have been because of the five times we had sex a couple months ago." She said sarcastically.

John laughed. "They wanna keep you overnight." "I'm staying with you."

"Ok." "We're having a baby." She said happily.

"I know." They kissed.


	60. Chapter 60

It had been two days since Skye and John found out she was pregnant. Today was Skye's first appointment with the doctor. Skye woke up that morning feeling very nauseous. She got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she started throwing up. A few seconds later John came in to hold Skye's hair back.

"I've got you." He said. After a minute or two she stopped but was still dry heaving. "It's ok baby." He said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

Later that day Skye and John were in an examination room at the doctor. She'd just laid down on the table. The doctor had a tube of gel.

"This is going to be a little cold." The doctor said. "Have you had morning sickness Skye." She asked as she applied the gel.

"Yes." "I was hospitalized for it two days ago for it."

"Extreme morning sickness?"

"Yes."

"When was your last bad episode of it?" She asked as she turned on the machine and put the wand to Skye's stomach.

"This morning."

"I think I see why." The doctor said looking at the screen.

"Is something wrong with my baby?"

"No." "You're pregnant with twins."

"Twins?"

"Yes." The doctor turned the screen around so Skye and John could see it. "See?" She said pointed them out.

"I see them." Skye said happily.

"I do to." John said smiling.

"Extreme morning sickness is a very common symptom when carrying multiples." The doctor said. "You're about nine weeks ago." "As of now your due date is February 9th but depending on how your pregnancy progresses, I may have to perform a C-section." "Would you like to hear the heartbeats?"

"Yes." Skye and John both said at the same time. The doctor flipped a switch and the room filled with the sound of the babies heartbeats, beating in unison. Skye started crying tears of joy. John smiled and kissed Skye's forehead.

After they left Skye and John did some shopping for the babies.

Later that night Skye wasn't feeling well again so she and John were laying in bed.

"I don't want to tell anyone about the babies until after the first trimester is over." Skye said.

"Ok." John went down by her stomach and lifted up her shirt passed her stomach. He kissed her stomach. "Hi you two." "I know mommy is scared about you but you two will be just fine." "You'll both be so beautiful." "Mommy and daddy wanted a baby for a long time." "Now we're getting both of you and we're so happy and grateful." "You'll be coming into such a loving family." "Not just mommy and daddy, you'll have aunts and uncles and cousins that all can't wait to meet you." "Mommy and daddy love you so much."

"Yes we do."


	61. Chapter 61

Two weeks had passed since Skye found out she was pregnant. She was eleven weeks pregnant and already starting to show. Soon the first trimester would be over and they could start telling people about the babies. John was getting ready to leave for two months. He had some appearances in some states then he was off to film a movie. He and Skye were standing by the front door.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" John said.

"Yes John, I'll be fine."

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

John knelt down by her stomach and kissed it. "I love you both." "Go easy on mommy." He stood up and picked up his bag. "Bye."

"Bye."

A few days later John was in St. Louis for an appearance. After the appearance he and Randy met up at a bar. They were playing pool.

"How's Skye?" Randy asked.

"She's great." "I'm not supposed to say anything yet but… John took the sonogram picture out of his wallet and slid it over to Randy.

Randy picked it up and looked at it. "She's pregnant?"

"Yeah." John said smiling.

"Well it's about time." "It looks like there's two."

"There is."

"How far along is she?"

"Eleven weeks."

"How come I'm just now hearing about it?"

"She wants to wait to tell people until the first trimester is over." "Our parents don't even know yet." "I feel bad for Skye though, because she's pregnant with twins she has extreme morning sickness, which makes her so sick." "Some days she's fine but others she barely gets out of bed."

"That sucks but the pay off will be great."

"I know."

"This is awesome." "I'm gonna be an uncle."

Skye was invited to spend that weekend at Brie's house. She accepted and made sure to pack baggy clothing. Skye had just walked through the door.

"Aunt Skye." A now five year old Birdie said coming up to her.

"Little Bird." They hugged. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Where's your mommy?"

"Out in the garden picking tomatoes."

Skye and Birdie went out to the garden.

"Hi." Brie said.

"Hi."

"I'm glad you could make it."

Later that night Skye sat in the kitchen and watched as Brie and Birdie made cookies together. She couldn't wait to do that one day with her daughters or sons or son and daughter.

The next day as Birdie went downstairs for breakfast she heard Skye throwing up. She went into the kitchen.

"Mommy I think something's wrong with aunt Skye." Birdie said. "I heard her throwing up." "I thinking she's sick."

Brie went upstairs to check on Skye. Just as she was about to knock on the bathroom door it opened.

"Are you ok?" Brie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Come here." They went into Brie's bedroom and shut the door. "Are you pregnant?" Brie said smiling.

"Yes, with twins." She said smiling. She lifted her shirt to show Brie.

"What did John say?"

"He's so happy, we both are."

"How far along?"

"Eleven weeks." She put her shirt down. "I just wanted to wait until after the first trimester to tell people."

"I'm so happy for you." They hugged.

"Thanks."

"No one deserves more then you and John." "You'll be such great parents."


	62. Chapter 62

Three weeks later Skye and John were planning a dinner to tell their parents and Willow about the babies. They were flying them to LA. John was coming in for the dinner and leaving right after. The dinner was tomorrow night. It was night time. Skye was looking at her belly in the full-length mirror in the bedroom. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Which one?"

"All three of you."

"Well the twins miss daddy, I do to."

"I miss you guys to."

"How are you doing with the morning sickness?"

"It really hasn't been that bad." "I'm starting to feel better." "A lot better, if you know what I mean." She said suggestively.

"Oh, well then I hope you still feel that way when I get done filming this movie."

"Me to." "I can't wait till tomorrow night." "I just hope I can hide it until the big reveal." "I've gotten bigger since I last saw you."

"They are going to be so shocked."

"I know." "They don't even know you had your vasectomy reversed."

"I know."

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next evening John got home about an hour before the dinner. He didn't even bother bringing in his bag. They met everyone at the restaurant. They were all eating.

"Guys, we have a big announcement to make." John said. He looked at Skye.

Skye stood up and took off her jacket so they could see her stomach. "I'm pregnant." She said smiling.

"Did you guys go to a sperm bank?" Willow asked.

"No." John said. "I had my vasectomy reversed."

"Why didn't you tell us?" John Sr. asked.

"We wanted to surprise you."

"Carol, we're getting a grandbaby." Laurie said happily looking at John's mom Carol.

"It's great." Carol said just as happily.

"You're getting two grandbabies." John said. "We're having twins."

"That's even better." John Sr. said.

"How far along are you?" Willow asked looking at Skye.

"I'll be four months next week."

"Why did you wait so long to say something?"

"John's been out of town and we wanted to tell you together."

"I think this calls for a toast." Laurie said holding up her glass. "To Skye and John and the two new members of our family."

After dinner Skye was in the parking lot with John standing by his car.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Skye said. She gave John a long passionate kiss.

"After that kiss so do I." "I have a feeling you want to take me home and upstairs."

"I'd take you in the car."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I wish I could." "I gotta go." "I love all of you." He said putting his hand on her stomach.

"We love you too." "Bye."

"Bye." They both got in their cars and left.


	63. Chapter 63

Skye was eight and a half months pregnant and extremely uncomfortable. She and John decided not to find out the gender of the babies. They wanted to be surprised. Skye was sitting in the living room. John came in the front door holding this bag.

"I'm home." John said.

"Give me five minutes and I'll get up and give you a kiss."

"Stay there." "I'll come to you." He sat down next to her. "Hi."

"Hi." They kissed.

"Hi." He said putting his hand on her stomach. He felt them start to kick.

"They haven't kicked that much all day." "They're excited to see daddy."

"I'm excited to see them."

"My feet are so swollen."

"After dinner I'll rub your feet."

"Ok."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I've been craving pizza and cheese sticks."

"Ok."

After dinner Skye and John were in the kitchen. Skye was sitting down and John was doing the dishes. They both heard a loud pop. Skye felt a wetness down her leg.

"Honey my water just broke." Skye said.

"It's not time yet."

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"Ok, let's go to the hospital."

Two later hours Skye was delivering.

"I can see the baby's head." The doctor said. "One more push."

She pushed and heard crying a few seconds later.

"It's a girl." John said excitedly.

"Skye I want you to rest for ten seconds then go back to pushing." The doctor said. The ten seconds passed. "Ok Skye, push." She started to push. "Good."

"You're doing so good baby." John said.

About five minutes passed.

"One more push Skye." The doctor said. Again she pushed and heard crying.

"Yes, it's a boy." John said excitedly.

Skye passed out.

The next thing Skye remember clearly was waking up in her room the next morning at eight o'clock. They'd picked names for the twins ahead of time Julieann and John. Skye looked over and saw John holding the babies.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He said walking over to her. "Here guys, meet mommy, you'll love her." He handed them both to her. They both had a little bit of brown hair. Julieann had Skye's eyes and John had John's.

"They're so beautiful." She said crying tears of joy. "After all we've been through, I can't believe they're here." "I'm a mommy."

"And I'm a daddy." John said happily. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

* * *

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	64. Chapter 64

Over the next five years Skye and John were the happiest parents in the world. Julieann and Little John both looked like how Skye and John looked when they were little. Tomorrow was a big day. Tomorrow was Julieann and John's first day of kindergarten. It was around nine o'clock in the morning. Skye and John were laying in bed asleep. They both woke up at around the same time. They looked at each other.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." He said smirking.

"Don't look at me like that right now."

"Why?"

"Every time we try to mess around in the morning, the kids wake up."

"I don't hear them right now." "Come here."

"Honey."

"Skye, please." He kissed her. She relented and kissed him back. He got on top of her. Her hands were on the waistband of his boxers. There was a knock at the door. They broke the kiss.

Skye smiled. "I told you."

John got off of her. They got up. John put on a shirt and pants and opened the door.

"Hi daddy." Julieann said.

"Hi."

"What's for breakfast daddy?" Little John asked.

"What do you want?"

"Candy."

"Candy?" John said laughing a little.

"Yeah."

"You're silly."

"How about waffles?" Skye said.

"Ok." Little John said.

"Julieann?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Waffles it is." John said.

They were all sitting down eating.

"If you guys eat all your breakfast, we can all go swimming after." John said.

"Yay!" Both the kids said.

"You can have all the fun you want today but tomorrow you start school." Skye said.

"I'm excited." Julieann said.

"I'm not." Little John said. "I don't wanna go to school."

"Why not?" John asked.

"I'm just gonna be a wrestler like you and uncle Randy." "I don't need school."

"Well I want to school and so did uncle Randy." "You'll like it."

They spent most of the day by the swimming pool.

Later that night as Skye was getting ready for bed, she could hear John reading the kids a bedtime story. Just as John finished the story Skye came in.

"Big day tomorrow for both of you." She said. "You'll make all sorts of new friends." "It'll be fun." Skye went over to Little John's bed first. "Goodnight." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight mommy, I love you."

"I love you too."

John was saying goodnight to Julieann.

"I love you daddy." She said.

"I love you too."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next morning Skye and John drove Julieann and Little John to school. They were all out of the car. Skye and John were knelt down in front of them.

"Have a good day." Skye said.

"Don't be scared." John said. "Give us a hug." They hugged them.

"We love you."

"Love you too mommy." They both said.

"Go learn something." John said. The kids went inside.

Skye turned to John.

"It seems like only yesterday they were in diapers." Skye said.

"I know." "The time went by so fast."

"Yeah, and to think we get to do it all over again." She said smirking.

"Yeah." "Wait, what?"

"I'm pregnant again."

John smiled. "Well I guess the kids don't interrupt us as much as we thought."

They both laughed. "I guess not." They kissed.

* * *

**Any requests?**


End file.
